


Voltron Coran's Squad Logbook 1

by Stestylius



Series: Voltron Coran's Squad [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, It will be focused only on OCS of the fandom of Voltron, Side Story, The story goes depending how we feel., The timeline of Voltron is varied and focuses on some episodes of the seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stestylius/pseuds/Stestylius
Summary: Five paladins form the legendary robot of Voltron. Back on the castle, Coran and Allura get the assistance of four other members of the crew. Four human females operating under Coran's tutelage to learn the way of Alfor's teaching. As the events goes on, they learn their destiny isn't only to help but also to have their own part of history written for the future's sake.





	1. CSQ - Log 001 - Introductions

“Hello, future space explorers and defender of the universe! I, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smyth and commander flight master extraordinaire, booked this memory upload storage oscillator for future generations to learn from our experiences. Say you, watching this now, came across galra fighters trying to blast you when you are in boolean buss fossils, this log is for you!” 

The ginger-haired Altean cleared his throat and looked at the camera once more. 

“I will be introducing shortly the crew I have been training as my henchmen, these beautiful ladies-”  
“Coran- shouldn’t it be henchwoman?”  
“Clara-- Does it even exist as a word?”  
“Pfft... Come on Nakia, I’m pretty sure it does…”  
“Roe.. We shouldn’t be here… he is filming…” 

Coran cleared his throat once more, gaining the attention of the said persons interrupting his vlog. 

“As I was saying,” he eyed off the camera, “I will be introducing these ladies one after another,” he trails off again. “The current paladins of Voltron are 5 earthlings. They are piloting the lions of-”  
“I think they know what the lions are.”  
“CLARA!” Nakia whispered. 

Another clearing of throat later. 

“Nevermind the lions, let’s proceed. Inside the castles ship, we do need extra help for the defenses. That is why Allura and I decided to train these ladies, coming from Earth and elsewhere--”  
“ELSEWHERE!?”  
“Nakia… calm down.!” Leila sat the poor girl down. 

“Alright, let me introduce the girls one after another,” Coran said as he prepared the files of the girls by order of introduction. “The second girl, after of Pidge, is Leila Gardner. A childhood friend of Lance, the current Blue paladin, my first tech assistant and also an earthling. Next, the second to come aboard is Nakia V… Dunstan.--”  
“Yes Coran, that is my full name,” Nakia growled.  
“My apologies, Nakia. So… Let’s continue. Nakia is from a alternate reality only to be known to King Alfor’s knowledge, called Demelvia. Although human, she is a self-proclaimed mage and apprentice pilot.” 

Clara was pulling Nakia back from the camera so she wouldn’t try killing the poor man. Readjusting the lens, Coran continued on. 

“Clara Durant is the second tech I have under my hand. Saved by the paladins not too long ago from the Galra prison, she had inherited some altean power from our lineage. I’m so proud…” He sniffled. “And last and not least the one and only to be welcome aboard a few weeks ago… Monroe Elliott. Also, an apprentice pilot for the castle high defenses, she is the current combat trainer of the paladins--”  
“Hi Everyone! Roe here! I love dogs! Coran! Do you want me to explain what dogs are? Please? Can I!? WHOA!” Clara pulled out the brunette out the camera sight. 

The camera is refocused on the young adult women sitting on a bench in front of the older altean man. 

“I present to you. . . the Coran Squad!” Coran commented. 

“Wait--what?!” The camera screeched and felt down. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Stestylius here!  
> I'm currently working on this short series with some friend's voltron Ocs.  
> I'm super happy they accepted the idea a few months back and I decided to write it now as a spare time story. 
> 
> The storyline of Voltron is a bit changed due to the experiences the characters will face. Some lovable and sweet moments to some dark ones. Every story has their experiences, but I promise this one had a good ending for sure :3 
> 
> See you in the future updates!  
> Peace out!


	2. CSQ Log 002 - Second Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few passed after arriving at the castle. The paladins are still learning how to work as a team and the two first girls aboard are Leila and Nakia. They learn the same way as the Paladins does - brutal force.

“To form Voltron, you must trust each other,” Coran announced through the mic to the training deck. “This ancient paladin maze will teach you how to earn that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot.” The old altean technician sighed. “So listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you’ll get a slight shock.” He grimaced. 

Standing next to the Altean, Leila and Nakia were observing their training carefully. Coran observed Lance on the training deck. “Wait. Who’s guiding me through?” 

“Take two steps forward.” Keith’s voice rang through Lance’s helmet.   
“Oh no, not Keith..” Lance groaned. “Why does he have to be the man on the mic?”   
“Now, just sit tight. You’ll get your turn.” Coran commented with huff noise.   
“Has Lance always been that grumpy around Keith?” Nakia asked to Leila.   
“From what I know when we were at the Garrison, Lance had an unspoken claimed rivalry with him. I’m not sure why.”   
“Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps in that direction.” Keith continued his description. 

The three spectators grimaced as they saw Lance getting slightly shocked by the maze. Opening one eye to look, Nakia saw Lance shouting that Keith did it on purpose. The ravenette tried to explain himself with a grunt while the Cuban took another shock. This second attempt made Leila have a fit of giggles to the mage’s confused look. 

“Sorry… I don’t usually laugh at him.. It’s just so priceless how much he loses his temper this quickly.” Leila sighed with a burst of content laughter. Nakia couldn’t help but smile. 

\---

Following the Altean technician to the bridge of the castle, they watched the boys taking off with their lions, flying in formation. Coran spoke through the mic once more. “You’ll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion.” 

“No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real.” Lance commented pretty confidently of himself.   
“Perfect! Then you won’t have any issues with this exercise.” Coran asked. “Everyone, put your lions into a nosedive!”  
“Got it, Cap'n!” Leila carefully pushed the controls to block the vision of the paladins' visors, hearing many gasps from the paladins themselves.   
“Coran will be teaching us for you guys..” Leila explained, “This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn’t attempt until you’ve been flying for years.” 

Nakia stayed on the side watching Leila getting directions from Coran above her shoulder. Hearing the guys shout and trying their best to attempt their progress, it didn’t obviously work. Lance and Keith challenged each other and ended up crashing into the ground. Leila and Nakia felt the pain of their crash, closing their eyes with the landing in the sandbanks. They sweatdropped, dumbfounded of their idiocy. 

The girls cheered on the success of Shiro’s flight and welcomed him back. He smiled fondly at them and excused himself to follow the boys back in the training deck. Coran looked at the girls with a keen eye. “Why don’t you girls join them? You could be a part of their training as well.” 

They shrugged and went inside. While they were sitting in a circle, Coran handed them each a headset. Leila sat in-between Keith and Shiro and Nakia sat in-between Hunk and Pidge. All sitting cross leg, they sighed of relief, listening to Coran’s instructions. Emptying their minds, they put a picture that would become their destiny. Lance thought of his family, Keith of his shack in the desert, Leila of her friends at the Garrison, Shiro of the Kerberos spacecraft, Pidge of his girlfriend, Nakia of a sacred stone with a strange insignia and Hunk being Hunk thought of food. The images took small replicas of the lions aside of the girls being small drones. 

Shutting their eyes tighter, Pidge groaned and let go of the exercise. Nakia gasped louder, earning gazes from the others. She excused herself, and went to sit a little more in the back. What did she just see? It wasn’t true, was it? Only a short vision of a spacecraft drifting into space… She shook her head and heard Pidge yelling out their discontentment. 

“Alright… Let’s take a break.” Shiro suggested. A moment later, Coran distributed some water pack portions to everyone. 

“You all have been working hard. Maybe it’s time to relax a little.”   
“What are you guys doing laying around?” Allura arrived with the mice perched on her shoulders.   
“Maybe we were pushing them too hard?” Coran said.   
“Get up you lazy’s bumps. It’s time for you to face the gladiator.” 

\--

“In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one.” 

Hunk looked up hearing the hydraulic ceiling door opening. The first gladiator dashed towards Hunk making him fall on his back, stunning him with its staff. Pidge tried her short blade in close combat. The Gladiator kicked her back on Hunk’s stomach, making the Blue and Red paladins follow in suit. Nakia, Shiro, and Leila remained in their fighting stance. 

Preparing his hand, Shiro saw a vision of his past. He froze in place before Leila took the staff attack against hers. “Shiro! Are you okay--! KYAH” Both of them got kicked out, leaving Nakia alone to fight the Gladiator.

As he dashed, she did as well and they blocked each other’s attack. Using a classic sword attack pattern, Nakia disarmed the Gladiator from its Altean staff, sending it off on the ground. Watching look away, she quickly ran to it to strike it in the nerve system - or so she thought. It swooped its leg under hers making her fall on the ground, her head landing against Lance’s helmet, knocking her out cold. 

\---

“Are you going to be okay?” Leila asked as she put an ice pack on Nakia’s forehead. “You’ve seemed distracted since this morning.”   
“Sort of.” Nakia thanked Leila, taking the next step herself. “I felt something unusual. I wouldn’t say it’s close or far… I just felt it…”   
“What kind of feeling?” She asked as she put away the water bucket in the sink.   
“I felt someone in outer space. I could be crazy… but I can feel their soul. They are alive but… extremely tired.”   
“I didn’t know your soul vision could reach that far.”  
“Having a deity based on the star running in my family… has its perks, I guess.” She sighed with a smile.   
“Come on. Let’s go eat.”   
“Yeah.” 

Walking down the hallway, they saw the paladins run back to the bridge. Soon after, Allura and Coran were by their side. “They finally have some purpose in their stomach.”   
“Purpose?” Leila asked.  
“Stomach?” Nakia followed soon after, perplexed. 

Finally seeing the size of the robot up the sky and landing in front of them, they were astonished by the presentation. So, this was Voltron in pure metallic work. Nakia’s eyes shone with interest but were driven back to the sky. 

Something felt terribly wrong. Why… 

Coran put a hand on Leila’s and Nakia’s shoulders. “Girls. Soon it will be the day you will be putting your pilot skills to the test. Tomorrow, you will be the pilots of the drones.” The Altean smiled. “I will be your personal teacher. Be kind and respectful to me.” 

“I’m more of a tech person...than a pilot.” Leila apologized.   
“It will come naturally.” He countered.   
“I’m more of a down-to-earth person than with technology.”   
“Oh, my dear. I’ll give an you extra instructor.”   
“Who?” Nakia asked a little fearful.  
“Lance, of course.” 

It took a solid second to realize the situation. The flirty guy of all people as her instructor? 

“Oh..heck no! This guy won’t be my teacher. Not in a hundred years!” Nakia yelled through the mics. 

Bad luck for her. This goofball had the dorkiest smile painted across his features. 

**Next Log - Bare spirit**


	3. CSQ Log 002 - Bare spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakia and Leila start to get the hang of it around the castle. Nakia gets prominent headaches since they left Arus. They actually find something of a stronger source in space.

Sitting in the back seat of the bridge, Nakia looked at the paladins preparing their strategy for the next step. Sighing, she put her fingers against her forehead, barely holding the headache. It didn’t stop after the fight against the Robeast they had defeated on the Balmera planet. 

\--

“Woo! We did it!” Lance cheered from the Blue lion as the Robeast stayed frozen in the crystals. “I knew Allura would help us a lot!” 

Lance earned some grunts and offended humming across the mic. “Sure, we didn’t help enough. Sorry if we were stuck in the Castle. We helped Coran to distract that beast so you guys could form Voltron.”   
“Nakia.. You should sit for a bit…” Leila said. Nakia half-lidded her eyes and forcefully sat on Pidge’s seat - she hated staying on the sidelines. Sighing, Leila took the mic and appeared on everyone’s dash. “Let’s get in and bring Princess Allura back to her quarters. She pulled a lot of energy to save the Balmeran from the giant robot.” 

“Leila is right. Let’s get back and bring Allura in.” Shiro commented with a serious tone. The lions scattered to land back in their hangars. Coming on the bridge, Allura came back with Coran at her side. She sat down calmly next to the stairs. Standing up, Nakia walked in front of Allura and took her hands. The Altean princess was a little surprised of her kindness until a soft light emitted from Nakia’s hands.

Her auburn bangs lifted a little with the sudden wind picking up from nowhere. Allura’s eyes widened in astonishment. They drifted to the certainly noticeable scar near the mage’s eyebrow. The energy slowly returned to Nakia’s body and the magic suddenly ceased. 

Standing up, Nakia looked at the princess and then at Coran. “She should have enough energy to move to her room. Have a good rest, Princess.” She smiled, passing through the hydraulic doors. After she waited for them to close, her fingers touched her forehead where a slight bloodline had been dripping. She still wasn’t ready for the task, she thought to herself. 

“I really need to sleep…”

\--

Shaking the memory away, Nakia looked through a cabinet in the altean infirmary. She found some strange bottles with the alien scribbling on them. She couldn’t take it much longer. The pain didn’t go away with any sleep nor training or even a slight try of eating the alien’s food. Resulting to catapult the usual bickering duo across the face with space goo with high precision of aim - which Coran complimented on.

Sliding against the wall, her hair soon followed with a small bundle in the back of her neck. Was it even a good idea for her to be here? She wouldn’t complain about the fact the flight training got delayed because of Sendak’s coup d’état against the Castle of Lions, rendering Lance unconscious for a couple of hours. She and Leila got locked into their rooms to the Galra commander’s unknown knowledge. 

Small squeaking noises brought her attention back to reality. They were perched on her knees. “Hey, guys.” She softly smiled as she scratched a few of the mice’s ears, squeaking with delight. She giggled silently. “Thanks for the support. I appreciate it.” 

Shuffling a little, the mice climbed up on her shoulders and the fattest on the top of her head. Stepping out of the medbay, she caught sight of Keith walking down the hallway. Probably towards the training deck. She pondered one time and decided to follow him. 

Her ears heard the clash sounds of a sword against the Gladiator. Peeking through the glass of the door, she gazed in awe. Keith was quicker than she had expected him to be. Agile, yet fast. Blocking any angles and charges of the Gladiator against his own weapon… she was impressed. 

CLASH...CLING! KABLAM!

Her eyes followed every fluid movement he was making. His hair flowing around, slow motion like until… his foot slipped on the side… Time stopped… Stepping in with a slow movement, time fled back to its original pace. A spinning sword reached the head of the Gladiator, shattering him to pieces. Panting, Nakia looked at the empty space. Her mindset back to reality once more. Her eyes met Keith’s. 

“Are you okay?” She asked leaning over, extending her hand to help him up. When he didn’t take it, she took it back. Sure… trust issues again.   
“I’m fine. I could’ve handled it.” He replied with a stern look, wiping the sweat off his face. Nakia frowned and looked away. She stepped forward to take her sword back and put it back in her sheath. Preparing to leave, she stopped at the door when she heard one question from the lone wolf. 

“Where did you learn to throw a full sword?”   
“Practice.” She commented. “It runs in the family.” 

Pausing in the middle of the corridor, she glanced back, dismissed it and left. Leila arrived at the right moment when she turned a corner. She called out to her, “Nakia! Over here!”. Nakia took a second to look. 

“Coran wants to see us on the bridge. Apparently, he might need us for tracking more galra fleets and learning more about the mapping system! And also-”   
“Also?”   
“You get to have your lesson with Lance.” Leila cheered. “Don’t worry, he is a chill guy. I know him from head to toe since I was a kid. He may be a goofball but he is super smart.”   
“Isn’t Pidge the smartest?”   
“Yeah, they are but Lance knows any trick you need to learn how to fly. I think. Maybe…”   
“Are you even sure what you’re saying?” Nakia smiled a little bit amused by Leila’s speech.   
“Alright, I may… have lied a little. Lance is cool… and the self-proclaimed “Tailor”. Please don’t tell him I told you that. Since he was placed in Keith’s position at the Garrison, he always liked to show off.”   
“Well, he does.” She affirmed. Leila groaned.   
“Let’s go to the bridge and learn more about what Coran wants to teach us, please?”   
“By ‘us’, you mean it’s private teaching that he wants to give you and you don’t want to be alone.” Leila was caught red-handed.   
“Yes.”   
“Sure, I guess I could get some more knowledge about tech.” 

\--

Strolling into the bridge, the girls were surprised to see the boys surrounding the Green paladin post. They were looking at the stellar map. Pidge spoke with scientific terms making the boys grow confused when Coran noticed the girls. 

“Oh, girls. Good timing.” Coran announced, making the boys look up. “How’s your head doing, Nakia? I heard your visions got stronger the further we get in the quadrant system we are in now.”   
“I’m fine.” Her eyes looked up at the map. She recognized a star no one else had noticed. “They are there.”   
“What are you talking about?” Pidge didn’t look so sure.   
“Open the screen for me.” Nakia demanded. The feeling was getting stronger. “Coran… Scan the nearest planets or comets… I have… something on my mind that’s wrong…” 

Pidge didn’t question her demand much and opened the screen in front of Nakia. Her eyes followed the pattern traced to the last planet visited by the galra. 

“There is not much life out there, Nakia. Most planets of this system are still under Zarkon’s control and we don’t have any-”   
“Third quadrant of the Zllisos system. Coordinates… 656 Nulse, 235 Spack… and…” Nakia clutched her head with her hand. “They won’t make it..”   
“Stop being dumb! What’s wrong with your head?!” Keith suddenly yelled.   
“Keith, calm down.” Shiro ordered.  
“That’s just so weird! She just says random stuff and now, her headaches are worse than before. Is she really even human?!” He snapped. 

“4567 Crasnuit.” The generic voice announced.   
“Guys, I’m picking up something!” Pidge alerted the others. “There’s a spacecraft from Earth!”   
“Are you kidding?! That far in the system… It can’t be.” Lance nearly jumped on Pidge to look closer.   
“It’s not from the Garrison.” Shiro said a bit taken aback.   
“Do you think it’s a trap? If it is a trap I don’t want to be food goo for aliens, please!” Hunk panicked.   
“Calm down. We will think of something.” Shiro said. “Coran, take us as close as you can to them.” He looked back at Nakia, which everyone had ignored after Keith’s outburst. She was on the ground, lying unconscious. 

Hunk was the first to rush over with Leila. They tapped her cheek softly, getting a reaction, but a slump one. She had fainted from a sudden shock. Keith looked at her with a hurt expression. She had been right all along. Coran looked at the boys and took the position of commander for the task. “Shiro, take an escape pod. Go with Keith and Pidge to assist the spacecraft as soon as we get closer. Hunk and Lance, take Nakia to her room. She deserves a rest. Come back soon as she is settled, I will need you on the bridge.” 

Everyone looked at each other, nodded and scattered into their chambers to change.

As the pod approached the spacecraft, Shiro’s eyes looked at the logo on the metallic wing. 

“Rinowa Tech.” He mouthed.   
“What is it, Shiro?”   
“It’s one of the Garrison’s flight school rivals...But why out here?”   
“We’ll know soon enough,” Pidge replied. 

Opening the door quickly, they wandered in. Not only did they find floating bags and clothes, but also a human being. A brunette girl was unconsciously remaining in the anti-gravity. 

“Shiro… Is she the person Nakia felt all this time?”   
“I’m sure. Maybe she is. Let’s take her back.” 

**Next Log - Combat assistant.**


	4. CSQ Log 003 - Bare Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakia gets numerous headaches after the Castle take off. After the event against Sendak and the Balmera episodes, they were able to get back in tick of time. More they go further in space, they meet various problems. One, finding a spacecraft from Earth.

Sitting in the back seat of the bridge, Nakia looked at the paladins preparing their strategy for the next step. Sighing, she put her fingers against her forehead, barely holding the headache. It didn’t stop after the fight against the Robeast they had defeated on the Balmera planet.

 

\--

 

“Woo! We did it!” Lance cheered from the Blue lion as the Robeast stayed frozen in the crystals. “I knew Allura would help us a lot!” 

 

Lance earned some grunts and offended humming across the mic. “Sure, we didn’t help enough. Sorry if we were stuck in the Castle. We helped Coran to distract that beast so you guys could form Voltron.” 

“Nakia.. You should sit for a bit…” Leila said. Nakia half-lidded her eyes and forcefully sat on Pidge’s seat - she hated staying on the sidelines. Sighing, Leila took the mic and appeared on everyone’s dash. “Let’s get in and bring Princess Allura back to her quarters. She pulled a lot of energy to save the Balmeran from the giant robot.” 

 

“Leila is right. Let’s get back and bring Allura in.” Shiro commented with a serious tone. The lions scattered to land back in their hangars. Coming on the bridge, Allura came back with Coran at her side. She sat down calmly next to the stairs. Standing up, Nakia walked in front of Allura and took her hands. The Altean princess was a little surprised of her kindness until a soft light emitted from Nakia’s hands.

 

Her auburn bangs lifted a little with the sudden wind picking up from nowhere. Allura’s eyes widened in astonishment. They drifted to the certainly noticeable scar near the mage’s eyebrow. The energy slowly returned to Nakia’s body and the magic suddenly ceased. 

 

Standing up, Nakia looked at the princess and then at Coran. “She should have enough energy to move to her room. Have a good rest, Princess.” She smiled, passing through the hydraulic doors. After she waited for them to close, her fingers touched her forehead where a slight bloodline had been dripping. She still wasn’t ready for the task, she thought to herself. 

 

“I really need to sleep…”

 

\--

 

Shaking the memory away, Nakia looked through a cabinet in the altean infirmary. She found some strange bottles with the alien scribbling on them. She couldn’t take it much longer. The pain didn’t go away with any sleep nor training or even a slight try of eating the alien’s food. Resulting to catapult the usual bickering duo across the face with space goo with high precision of aim - which Coran complimented on.

 

Sliding against the wall, her hair soon followed with a small bundle in the back of her neck. Was it even a good idea for her to be here? She wouldn’t complain about the fact the flight training got delayed because of Sendak’s coup d’état against the Castle of Lions, rendering Lance unconscious for a couple of hours. She and Leila got locked into their rooms to the Galra commander’s unknown knowledge. 

 

Small squeaking noises brought her attention back to reality. They were perched on her knees. “Hey, guys.” She softly smiled as she scratched a few of the mice’s ears, squeaking with delight. She giggled silently. “Thanks for the support. I appreciate it.” 

 

Shuffling a little, the mice climbed up on her shoulders and the fattest on the top of her head. Stepping out of the medbay, she caught sight of Keith walking down the hallway. Probably towards the training deck. She pondered one time and decided to follow him. 

 

Her ears heard the clash sounds of a sword against the Gladiator. Peeking through the glass of the door, she gazed in awe. Keith was quicker than she had expected him to be. Agile, yet fast. Blocking any angles and charges of the Gladiator against his own weapon… she was impressed. 

 

CLASH...CLING! KABLAM!

 

Her eyes followed every fluid movement he was making. His hair flowing around, slow motion like until… his foot slipped on the side… Time stopped… Stepping in with a slow movement, time fled back to its original pace. A spinning sword reached the head of the Gladiator, shattering him to pieces. Panting, Nakia looked at the empty space. Her mindset back to reality once more. Her eyes met Keith’s. 

 

“Are you okay?” She asked leaning over, extending her hand to help him up. When he didn’t take it, she took it back. Sure… trust issues again. 

“I’m fine. I could’ve handled it.” He replied with a stern look, wiping the sweat off his face. Nakia frowned and looked away. She stepped forward to take her sword back and put it back in her sheath. Preparing to leave, she stopped at the door when she heard one question from the lone wolf. 

 

“Where did you learn to throw a full sword?” 

“Practice.” She commented. “It runs in the family.” 

 

Pausing in the middle of the corridor, she glanced back, dismissed it and left. Leila arrived at the right moment when she turned a corner. She called out to her, “Nakia! Over here!”. Nakia took a second to look. 

 

“Coran wants to see us on the bridge. Apparently, he might need us for tracking more galra fleets and learning more about the mapping system! And also-” 

“Also?” 

“You get to have your lesson with Lance.” Leila cheered. “Don’t worry, he is a chill guy. I know him from head to toe since I was a kid. He may be a goofball but he is super smart.” 

“Isn’t Pidge the smartest?” 

“Yeah, they are but Lance knows any trick you need to learn how to fly. I think. Maybe…” 

“Are you even sure what you’re saying?” Nakia smiled a little bit amused by Leila’s speech. 

“Alright, I may… have lied a little. Lance is cool… and the self-proclaimed “Tailor”. Please don’t tell him I told you that. Since he was placed in Keith’s position at the Garrison, he always liked to show off.” 

“Well, he does.” She affirmed. Leila groaned. 

“Let’s go to the bridge and learn more about what Coran wants to teach us, please?” 

“By ‘us’, you mean it’s a private teaching that he wants to give you and you don’t want to be alone.” Leila was caught red-handed. 

“Yes.” 

“Sure, I guess I could get some more knowledge about tech.” 

 

\--

 

Strolling into the bridge, the girls were surprised to see the boys surrounding the Green paladin post. They were looking at the stellar map. Pidge spoke with scientific terms making the boys grow confused when Coran noticed the girls. 

 

“Oh, girls. Good timing.” Coran announced, making the boys look up. “How’s your head doing, Nakia? I heard your visions got stronger the further we get in the quadrant system we are in now.” 

“I’m fine.” Her eyes looked up at the map. She recognized a star no one else had noticed. “They are there.” 

“What are you talking about?” Pidge didn’t look so sure. 

“Open the screen for me.” Nakia demanded. The feeling was getting stronger. “Coran… Scan the nearest planets or comets… I have… something on my mind that’s wrong…” 

 

Pidge didn’t question her demand much and opened the screen in front of Nakia. Her eyes followed the pattern traced to the last planet visited by the galra. 

 

“There is not much life out there, Nakia. Most planets of this system are still under Zarkon’s control and we don’t have any-” 

“Third quadrant of the Zllisos system. Coordinates… 656 Nulse, 235 Spack… and…” Nakia clutched her head with her hand. “They won’t make it..” 

“Stop being dumb! What’s wrong with your head?!” Keith suddenly yelled. 

“Keith, calm down.” Shiro ordered.

“That’s just so weird! She just says random stuff and now, her headaches are worse than before. Is she really even human?!” He snapped. 

 

“4567 Crasnuit.” The generic voice announced. 

“Guys, I’m picking up something!” Pidge alerted the others. “There’s a spacecraft from Earth!” 

“Are you kidding?! That far in the system… It can’t be.” Lance nearly jumped on Pidge to look closer. 

“It’s not from the Garrison.” Shiro said a bit taken aback. 

“Do you think it’s a trap? If it is a trap I don’t want to be food goo for aliens, please!” Hunk panicked. 

“Calm down. We will think of something.” Shiro said. “Coran, take us as close as you can to them.” He looked back at Nakia, which everyone had ignored after Keith’s outburst. She was on the ground, lying unconscious. 

 

Hunk was the first to rush over with Leila. They tapped her cheek softly, getting a reaction, but a slump one. She had fainted from a sudden shock. Keith looked at her with a hurt expression. She had been right all along. Coran looked at the boys and took the position of commander for the task. “Shiro, take an escape pod. Go with Keith and Pidge to assist the spacecraft as soon as we get closer. Hunk and Lance, take Nakia to her room. She deserves a rest. Come back soon as she is settled, I will need you on the bridge.” 

Everyone looked at each other, nodded and scattered into their chambers to change.

 

As the pod approached the spacecraft, Shiro’s eyes looked at the logo on the metallic wing. 

 

“Rinowa Tech.” He mouthed. 

“What is it, Shiro?” 

“It’s one of the Garrison’s flight school rivals...But why out here?” 

“We’ll know soon enough,” Pidge replied. 

 

Opening the door quickly, they wandered in. Not only did they find floating bags and clothes, but also a human being. A brunette girl was unconsciously remaining in the anti-gravity. 

 

“Shiro… Is she the person Nakia felt all this time?” 

“I’m sure. Maybe she is. Let’s take her back.” 

 

_**Next Log - Lost passenger** _


	5. CSQ Log 004 - Lost passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human from Earth was found in Rinowa Tech spacecraft. Known to be later a student and a new combat assistant of the Paladins. Nakia and Leila meet finally Monroe aka Roe for friends.

 

**_It was a love untold_ **

**_Grasses are painted with the color of spring_ **

**_“Graduation” this word echoes in this season_ **

**_The overflowing cherry blossom and my memories with you_ **

 

The wind coming out of the fake Altean field blew Nakia’s hair up while her lips recited the first verse of her melody. The small glow coming out of her body showed the contrast of her magic versus the technological purpose of this room. 

 

**_Even many years have passed_ **

**_Since it was a love untold_ **

**_Will it remain in this heart?_ **

 

**_Maybe you do not remember_ **

**_The happy words you said to me_ **

**_Every time I remember those words,_ **

**_it became my courage_ **

**_Thank you._ **

 

Looking up at the Altean night sky setting, Nakia remembered the rescue. Shiro and Pidge found out about their pilot. Standing to the side, Nakia listened to Coran’s rambling of how the ship lost its track after a short period of time. Calculated by Pidge’s genius computer, they concluded that it had been at least four months since they left Earth. 

 

\--

 

_ “It’s already been four months?!” Lance exclaimed. “I don’t believe you! It’s been like a few days! Right?”  _

 

_ “I want to believe Lance on this” Hunk said. “Has it really been that long already?”  _

_ “From what the black box of the spacecraft says, yeah, it is,” Pidge said, looking up at the group.  _

_ “That still doesn’t explain how an Earth spacecraft got here.” Keith added with his arms crossed. “Especially from an institute that rivals with the Garrison.”  _

_ “The pilot’s life is the main subject here.” Shiro intervened. “Coran, what is the diagnostic of the girl?” _

_ “Oh, right.” Coran pressed a button showing the vitals of the brunette that was resting in the healing pod on the lower level of the ship. “The good news is that she’s still alive. Her vitals are intact, but 65% of her body was severely dehydrated and malnourished. She may have eaten about…” _

 

_ He began counting on his fingers before being interrupted by Allura’s annoyed look. _

 

_ “Coran, remember what happened when you counted on your fingers back on Arus assuming you were sure the Galra wouldn’t take time to come in? You were deeply wrong.” She lectured, making the poor old Altean cower back.  _

_ “I’m sorry, princess.”  _

_ “The Earthling hadn’t eaten after the past few days rendering them very tired.” She concluded. “She will need a good time in the healing pod and good nourishment once she wakes up.”  _

_ “How long though?” Lance asked.  _

_ “As long as it will take.” Shiro answered.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

**_For me who was always looking down_ **

**_You gave me confidence_ **

**_To raise my head_ **

**_To look forward_ **

**_To have this kind of feeling_ **

**_You taught me…_ **

 

**_The love that was untold_ **

**_It still remains in my heart_ **

**_For the happiness and the sadness, thank you._ **

 

The light quit glowing around Nakia’s body as the memory room went back to its original state of pure metal and futuristic cyan glow. Sighing, she pushed away her hair off her shoulder, her breath steady at the look of the ceiling. Pulling out her Altean device from her back pocket, she looked at the slow glow coming out of it. 

 

“I’m sorry… Laneila.” She shakes a little until she heard Allura’s voice coming out of the device, asking her to come as soon as she could. Nakia hummed in response. 

 

Stepping out of the room, she walked down the corridor to the next door room where the automatic doors opened. Walking in, she saw Coran standing next to Leila, pointing her some directives over the holographic screen.

 

“You are improving quickly, Leila.”

“You think?” 

 

Coran looked at her skilled fingers typing quickly on the keyboard. The Altean words and symbols appearing on the screen combining to give the right meaning and sense over the time she passed reading a few quintants back. While she was standing by the door, the older man noticed Nakia’s eyes glued to the screen. 

 

“How was your meditation, Nakia?” Coran asked. 

“Oh, it was great. Thank you very much for the setting Coran. Altea...is beautiful. Even if it is only a castle memory…” She mumbled under her breath. 

 

Coran smiled softly and pat her shoulder, rather a little hard. Leila looked up over her shoulder and eyed Nakia with a happy smile. “Nakia, you should see that.” Her eyes gleamed with interest. The sparkles hurt Nakia’s eyes so bad, she had to hide them. The scene was broken by Pidge’s voice through the comms calling everyone to the bridge. 

“So, you’re saying Rinowa Tech is an institute close to the Garrison’s standards?” Keith asked, blinking a bit surprised. 

“Yup, they are very similar. Similar classes and programs. It’s more likely compared to the college side of the Garrison.” 

“Guys, that doesn’t explain how a  _ student  _  from Rinowa Tech was sent off into space, especially alone.” Hunk pointed out. 

“Hunk is right. Why?” Shiro pondered with his galra finger to his chin. 

 

The beeping noise from the healing pod was finally heard. Coran looked at the screen and smiled. “It seems our guest is done with her healing already. I will go and see her immediately.” 

“We’ll be following behind soon Coran, thank you.” Allura looked at the older Altean leave in a haste and looked at the group. “We will go soon but I need to have a word with the girls.” 

 

Everyone looked at each other. Pidge also stayed behind while the boys were practically kicked out of the room. Allura clasped her hands together and leaned in. Her smile was rather intimidating. 

 

\--

 

The boys walked calmly down the corridor in the direction of the main entrance room. They went up the staircase heading for the healing room. Lance had his arms in the back of his head, and groaned loudly. Keith had his hands in his pockets and met his glare. 

 

“You seem out of it, Lance.” Keith commented. 

 

“Of course I am!” 

 

“Why is that?” Hunk added, walking next to them. “Is it because the girls are all together?” This struck a nerve on Lance. 

 

“N-No! What makes you think that?!” He uttered out. Keith and Hunk looked at each other with the obvious knowing glare - Lance was a gossip guy. 

 

“Are you envious that they spend time together?” Hunk teased. 

 

“N-no! Well… maybe. I just don’t get why the princess is just so… cool… great… beautiful. I mean, the girls can talk but we’re a team! No hidden secrets!” Lance exclaimed. 

 

“They don’t have to share anything if they don’t want to. I don’t see the point in knowing the weaknesses of others.” Keith said with a sigh. “Girls are hard to understand.” 

 

“Keith, are you saying this because a certain someone beat you at the piloting test that particular day back at the Garrison. Hm?” Shiro had been overhearing the boys’ conversation with ease. 

 

“S-Shiro! Just don’t, okay?!” Keith blushed, hiding his face in embarrassment. “She was something, I have to admit, but I was still the one you helped out the most with my anger issues!” He confessed. 

 

The confession got suddenly interrupted by a scream over the comm with Coran’s face over the entire screen. “HELP!! PALADINS!! SHE’S ATTACKING ME!!” 

 

“CORAN!” Everyone said in unison. They hurried themselves to the healing room where they found the poor ginger-haired mustached male pinned down to the ground by the small female, holding his arm to his back. The energy became tensed. Not the same energy as a few doboshes ago… 

 

\--

 

_ Coran arrived at the right moment when he saw the body of the young female - in her late-teens, brown haired - stumbling out of the healing pod, trying to gain back her balance. He helped her up. Pure confusion was written in her eyes while she was searching for something or someone to help.  _

 

_ “Are you alright miss?”  _

_ “Where am I? Am I dead?” She mumbled out while Coran pulled her up into a straight position. “Am I in heaven?”  _

_ “Oh! Ohoho no, young lady.” Coran chuckled. “You are in space.”  _

_ “In...space?” Her eyes adjust to the light and finally lands on Coran’s ears, his marks on his face and the outfit he wears. “OH MY GOD! I’VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS!! STAY BACK YOU FIEND!!”  _

 

_ She tackled him to the ground, pinning him on his stomach with his arm to his back as he called for help. _

 

\--

 

The woman looked at the group like a deer frozen in headlights. Lance is the first to burst in to ask her why she attacked Coran, only to be kicked back. He flew across the room, knock out cold. Shiro helped Coran up and approached the girl slowly and cautiously. 

 

“Please, calm down. We are not here to harm you. You’re safe.” He put a hand on her shoulder, or to say the least, tried. Despite her small stature, her hands found their way under his prosthetic arm and sent him on his back. 

 

She later realized who the people present in the room were. Lance, Hunk, Keith and Shiro, and later arrived Pidge with the other female companions. Standing next to Lance’s head, Nakia blinked twice to look up and eye the female brunette. 

 

“You guys… You are the ones who were missing!” The female exclaimed as she pointed the group. “Leila Gardner as well! Oh my god! What’s going on!!” 

“Maybe the first thing you should do is calm down,” Keith growled back. “You attacked us unprovoked.” He understood her fear and distrust at first glance. That was one of his own weakness. 

 

“You must have been really under shock, oh dear.” Allura approached and kept a safe distance. “I am Allura, Princess of Altea and this is Coran, my right-hand man which… you must have encountered on your awakening. I apologize for this situation but we caught your spacecraft floating around.” 

“The Rinowa ship? You guys saved me?” She asked in surprise with her two hands to her mouth. 

“We did. That’s our job as the Paladins of Voltron.” Shiro chuckled, sitting up. He was still surprised by the woman’s strength. 

 

The situation suddenly turned out into a laughing burst coming from Leila, who was leaning over. She was laughing so hard that she couldn’t breathe. She pointed at Lance and couldn’t help it. 

 

“Oh my god!! This is priceless! Lance got kicked by a girl! AGAIN!” 

“What do you mean again?! It’s not my fault if I got distracted by their looks back at the Garrison.” 

“Yeah yeah… You’re not supposed to be looking at the beauty of the girls while you fight. You have to defend. Not flirt.” Leila reminded him, making him pout. 

“Princess, your eyes are like the stars. You make my telescope expand~” He finger gunned Allura, making the whole situation turn to a dumb one. 

 

“I’m Monroe Elliot. Everyone calls me Roe most of the time so… Do you guys have any ideas on how to go home?” She asked out of the blue, earning a look from everyone. “So?” 

 

“I’m Nakia Dunstan.” Nakia interrupted the brunette. “I’m the one who located your ship drifting in space. If I didn’t have those visions, we wouldn’t have found you.” She smiled, tilting her head to the side. The smile radiating from her was cut short when Allura stepped in front of her, taking Roe’s hands into hers. 

 

“You must help us, please.” 

“Eh?” Roe froze. 

“Would you please show us your prowess in a test of strength on the Training deck.” 

“Training what…?!” 

 

Skipping to the training deck, Roe slowly walked inside, eyeing everything and gawking at the size of the place. 

 

“Nakia, would you please show her the ropes?” 

“Of course, princess.” Taking her sword out of the magic circle, she took a stance. 

“I want a sword like that.” Keith commented, ending up being pushed by Lance in return. 

 

As the timer appeared in the air in the middle of the room, the horn announced the beginning of the training. The dummy stopped every lunging she gave, any blows were stopped until she got scratched up on the face and thigh. She sighed and paused herself. A small flash appeared of a male with short brown hair standing near a lake. She gripped her sword tighter to give a stronger blow to the staff of the android. The shockwave made the princess gasp and retain her dress to flow up. 

 

More fluid movements and strikes blinded the Paladins. It was so fluid. Nakia pointed her sword at the dummy’s throat. Panting, Nakia leaned back to sheath her sword away. Allura asked if Monroe wanted to try. She complied and took Nakia’s place, where another door opened with two dummies coming out. 

 

“She starts roughly, huh?” Shiro chuckled, crossing his arms looking at the petite woman taking on the Altean training bots by herself. One level to another, she reached for another until she felt a relief of her performance. Allura clapped her hands together. 

 

“Your level is the same as an Altean Royal Guard and also a Demelvian guild mage! Impressive, Monroe. You were very graceful. Will you please stay and train the Paladins? I’m only a Princess and I cannot go anywhere without them!” She blinked her eyelids quickly, pleading the brunette by putting her hands into hers once more. Pidge didn’t like the idea at all. 

 

\--

 

After a further introduction, Leila and Nakia personally met Roe in the living room. They smiled at each other. 

 

“Nakia, the princess mentioned you were Demelvian. What is Demelvia? Is it a planet? You look human. Are you human?” Nakia walked back until she sat down forcefully. 

 

“I am human. I just come from an alternate universe.” She scratched her cheek nervously. 

“I’m a Demelvian, a mage of shadows and also a swordswoman. It runs in the family.” 

 

“Amazing! How does it look? I’m curious.” Leila asked as well. 

 

“Also, Nakia. You told me you found me with a special ability. What is that about?” 

 

“Soul perception. I can sense, see and feel souls around me.” She smiled softly, hiding her obvious blush. “It also runs in the family.” 

 

“Ohh!” Roe clapped her hands together and asked for more information. Coran had been able to find an old map of Demelvia in the archives a few days back. Typing into the holographic keyboard. A map appeared on the middle of the room. A beautiful landscape with many forests, lakes and a huge chain of mountains. 

 

“This is so beautiful.” Leila commented. “It’s amazing to look at. So many things to see! I wish we could go one day”!! Nakia giggled to herself. 

“I hope so too.” Roe’s eyes were sparkling of interest. “I guess being in space wasn’t such a bad idea after all.” She giggled in return. She looked at Nakia’s, who was hugging an important necklace to her heart. “Boyfriend?”    
  
“Sort of… more like a protector.” She smiled softly to herself. “He is waiting for me to get back once everything will be done.” She closed her eyes. 

 

As they continued to talk about their lives from school, to family and adventures, they ended up being more cuddly and super friendly. Coran and Allura came to pick them up for dinner only to find them asleep in a group hug. The Alteans smiled at each other and put a big blanket over them. 

  
  


A few days later, accustomed to the castle and also with the girls hooked by the elbows like sisters, they did everything together. Training, coding and defense classes along with Coran’s tutelage. 

 

The paladins came back after a long day of battle against the Galra empire to free a whole planet out of the clutches of Zarkon’s control. Sadly, like Allura’s prediction, the boys didn’t cooperate well once more and needed more input. She ordered the team to head for extra training. 

 

There, standing quite proudly, was Roe with her hands on her hips. Nakia and Leila with their arms crossed behind her. She smirked. “Alright team, the training of  _ collaboration _ starts here.” Shiro was thrilled at the idea of training, Keith groaned out of displeasure, Lance made an audible facepalm, Hunk trembled slightly out of a state of shock, and Pidge tried to escape only to be stopped by a bot. 

 

“No running away this time. I do not intend to go soft on you guys.” Everyone gulped loudly as Allura and Coran looked from the balcony. 

 

“Coran, do you think the girls will be a good help for the Paladins?” Allura asked as she looked up at the older Altean. 

 

“I believe so. I know they do something good for the universe’s future.” He said, as he played with his mustache. 

 

“Only  _ time _ will tell.” He commented. 

 

_**Log 005 - Belief** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story and Nakia V. Dunstan Stestylius   
> Clara Durant DragonAnalei   
> Leila Gardner Yuhichu   
> Monroe Elliot VanillaBeanSpots 
> 
> The third Squad member has arrived! Roe is aboard!
> 
> **SMALL NOTE**  
> a) The lyrics sang by Nakia are based on the traduction of "Graduation" Or "Sotsugyou" of Fujika Maiko. Here the link of the song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J57JptoCZ8&ab_channel=NanaChan  
> b) The battle sequence Nakia uses against the bot as her demonstration for Roe is based on Sword Art Online sword fight of Asuna VS Zekken Yuuki. Link here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjGF9rawJFI&feature=youtu.be&t=71&ab_channel=SwordArtOnlineBestFights  
> c) The edit of Leila was done by Yuhichu https://sta.sh/0kzbrqrt8cf


	6. CSQ Log 005 - Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Monroe from her ship, Leila and Nakia are slowly learning the ropes around the castle with her. Until they eventually the paladins come across a galra battleship shipping a new target.

_Remember what we taught you from the beginning. Believe in your spirit and you will find the way in believing in others_.You _will not be alone on this adventure, dearest. Believe and have faith in yourself, alright? ... Nakia..._

_Nakia..._

NA..

_NAK-_

_NAKIA!_

Jumping out of her trance, Nakia looked at Coran's face, which was way too close to her comfort, calling out her name. Yelping at the old Altean man, she pushed off her face with her hand in his forehead. Hugging the book against her chest, she sat up on the chair and deeply apologized to Coran for dozing off on his lesson about Altean literature.

The Altean tech acknowledged her apology, chuckling. “It reminds me a lot of my great grandfather. He used to fall asleep a lot on the meetings the previous king of Altea was ruling. Needless to say, we are used to having someone fall asleep on favorite parts of the story, just like you – Nakia.”

Nakia flushed with embarrassment. “I don't usually fall asleep.” She clutched against the necklace around her neck. “I am still making myself at home here. Princess Allura did advise me to and I believe in her.” Meeting the Can other's gaze, she smiled. “Forgive me Coran.”

“It's all right, Nakia. I did see what your culture was made of when I visited the Realm of Demelvia with the king as a young adventurer. We needed more alliances and with the help of an old friend, we manage to pierce your home's location. It was quite intriguing.”

Leila looked at the two with a pout. “This is cool and all, but can we at least learn more about the code you were speaking about?” Coran broke from his daze and snapped back to reality.

“I apologize Leila. Nakia, please take a seat. I shall explain the code of the Paladins.” Leila and Nakia nodded as the chairs were placed. Coran approached the mic and called off the training for a break. Roe knew her cue was to get to the trio as fast as she could.

“Finally!” She broke through the threshold. “They get it! They are finally bonding with my technique!!” Roe exclaimed.

“More like... Overpowering them with the past days of training you gave them?” Nakia commented.

“Maybe also when you gave them a little bit of a hard time with the bots and listened to the princess to settle to the Altean child level?” Leila pointed out.

“Also, you did inspire them to eat more the food goo after a while,” Coran said, leaving Roe with a beet red face of pure embarrassment.

“I can't help it okay! They are like children of my own! I love seeing them running around and having a good nights sleep!” She whined.

“Shiro seems to enjoy this training. Quite a lot.” Leila mentioned as she described the way he followed Roe's instructions to the letter, how he did enjoy performing his special moves and finally, getting into a lot of compromising positions on the body-to-body fighting sessions with the others.

The girls looked at the air, thinking of the boys wrestling, trapped in some weird position where Lance and Keith would be entangled on the floor. The blush was rising on the girls cheeks as they waved off the thoughts at once, turning to Coran.

“We are ready to listen to you, Coran!”, they said in unison. Coran was quite surprised by their outburst and chuckled as he instructed them to sit on their chairs, firmly warning Nakia to not fall asleep. Nakia nodded with a giggle.

 

 

 _“A book?”_ Blaytz _asked Alfor as they sat around the reunion table. “What is it about? I thought the technology was everything here, now a book?”_

 _“Did you read the title?”_ Alfor _asked the blue alien. He chuckled at his comrade's childish behavior. “I’ll have you know the past travel I made to a new alliance helped me to study their culture and their way of fighting thus the creation of the Paladin's code.”_

_“A code of fighting?” Trigel asked. “Interesting.”_

_“All of us are especially focused on a certain type of fighting. Zarkon for example, is a very close ranged fighter, as I am.”_

_“Despite you being head first,” Zarkon commented with a laugh._

_“Hey, that moment of peace was done for that.” Alfor implied with slight drama voice but he laughed along._

_“_ Gyrgan _, you are good at close fire range. The Yellow code makes you the pillar of attention. Any combatant would be a good shield and_ power _force.”_ Gyrgan _tapped his fist against his chest proudly._

 _“_ Blaytz _, you are a_ long range _fighter, especially with your firing skill and ability to quickly maneuver to destabilize your opponent. The Blue Code will make combatants_ like _you use it to their advantage to deflect projectiles with their own weapons.”_ Blaytz _is quite surprised by the description._

_“You mean like last time I did that low kick and pinned the big guy down? Sweet.”_

_“Zarkon. You are the head of our team, our leader. You use blunt force as you need it. The Black code is restricted for you only. No one else can use it.”_

_“Why, my friend?”_

_“You are the_ force. _”_ Alfor _said._

 _“What about the Red Code?”_ Grygan _asked._

_“The Red code is made for a fighter of experience at very close range. Relying more on their instinct than skill itself.”_

_Everyone looked impressed at the saying. Zarkon, however, remained silent as he studied the lore of battle. “Alfor. The planet you visited not long ago, is it within the near system?”_

_“It's outside our perimeter. Why is that, my friend?”_

_“I've grown curious ever since you went there. What is it like? What creatures do they have? Why are they not located?”_

_“Those are answers I will tell you another time, my friend. I can't tell you much. Don't you have a wedding to prepare for our dear Honerva?”_

_“Alfo-”_

...

“ ** _ALFOR!_** ” Zarkon yelled.

Landing roughly against the magic platform, Zarkon asked for the cease of quintessence magic on him for a short time. His body got up as he turned around to look at his witch. “Find the constellations of Demelvia immediately. I want the knowledge of that reality.”

“Of course sire. How do we proceed?”

“Find the jewel stone that transcends time and space.”

“Only a Demelvian mage would know. Call your Druid Commander in.”

“Yes, my emperor.” As Zarkon left, Haggar turned to the druids. “Call Wieder in.”

Her druids nodded and left her alone. Her eyes narrowed at the dark skies with a hint of malice. “No wonder why he left his homeland... to cherish more about his past and go beyond.”

 

 

“That's about it ladies. We will put you to the test to see if you are more one code than another. For that, it will be another day.” Coran explained looking at the drained girls sitting badly on their chairs. “Was it too much information to know?” He asked.

“I'm fine with it..” Leila mumbled. “Close range with long range to resume the attack with the bigger weapon to be a shield.... AAAAAAAAA!”

“We are fine...” Roe guessed.

“I need more time for focusing. Maybe a book or something! Anything else!!” Nakia exclaimed, sitting upright and crossing her arms. Coran chuckles.

Allura's face appeared on the holographic screen in front of the little group. “Coran, would you mind letting Nakia go a little early?”  
“Oh Princess! We just finished. I was about to go to the kitchen and get ready for the paladin's feast. I hope the boys will like it. They went on that mission you gave them have they not?”  
“Yes, they will return soon. Let them be and we will meet soon in the Command room. Nakia, come and meet me in the library. I have something for you.”  
“Of course, princess. I'm on my way.”

Coran looked at the Demelvian’s retreating form and turned around to the last two remaining. He smiled with a tilt of his head. He instructed Leila to study more about the Altean defense system. As for Roe, he asked her to follow him to the kitchen. She would try to cook food. Emphasis on try.

Pushing the huge doors of the library, Nakia stood in awe of the massive shelves full of books. Allura was standing at the center table where she saw the girl coming in. “Oh Nakia, there you are.” The squeaking mice jumped on Allura's shoulders to follow her.

“Did you need anything, princess?”  
“Actually, not really. I meant to show you something instead.” She turned around, with her princess robes, towards the table once more. “This book. Do you recall it by any chance?” She asked.

Nakia paused as her eyes looked from Allura to the book cover. Her eyes widen slightly. “Demelvia Conquest. Of course I do. It's based on my ancestor's backstory, the origins of the conquest and also the foundation of the clan... But where did you get it?”

“My father, the King Alfor, visited your world ten thousand years ago, before Zarkon became what he is today. They were great friends, but my father knew how to keep things secret which is why, even I, his own daughter, don't know about Demelvia aside from the book.” She put a hand on her heart. “I believe this is a beautiful land where you live.”

“Yes, it is.” Nakia hugged the book to her chest. She blinked when she felt the mice getting on her shoulders out of pure excitement.

“I think the mice would like you to read them the legend about your ancestors. I shall go back to my duties in the command room. Come later if you like.” Nakia nodded at her request.

“You guys ready for a story time?” She asked, sitting on the chair, comfortably. “This is how it goes.” She sighed as she reminisced her childhood memories. Her mom, her dad, her big brother and also, her assistant.

“Great job training today, guys. We’re getting the hang of Voltron.” Shiro commanded as they entered the dining room. Leila was sitting at the table, typing away on the holographic keyboard and the little screen pod in front of her. She waved at them as she was still in her trance of study.

“How far do you think my lion kick broke that alien ship? Must've been like a mile.” Lance said with a confident smile and arm crossed over his chest plate.  
“Yeah, that will come handy when the Galra challenge Voltron to a soccer match.”  
“I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it.”  
“Your kick ruined our balance. We fell.”  
“Hey, if we fell, that would also be Hunk's fault.”  
“Come on guys...”  
“Alright dudes! Lunch is served!” Roe busted in with Coran's plate in her hands. “So, originally he wanted you guys to eat that Altean food. I do know Hunk got hooked to the food goo, but we wanted to spice things up before returning to our training session tomorrow.” She placed down the plate and revealed a better looking meal. “I did put my Roe touch into this meal. Thank my French heritage for that.”

She winked at the boys. Nakia arrived in the room and sat at the farthest place ever. Her eyes were still in the book of Paladins, ready to get more special fighting techniques to her knowledge. The last time she had been so concentrated was when she acquired back in Demelvia. Her assistant's eye color got her thinking and her own lifted up from her book to see the Cuban's face too close for her comfort.

Closing the book, she jolts up and sits correctly. “Wh-What is it Lance?” He kinda smiled with a hint of tease and shrugged it off and left with his helmet under his arm. She tilted her head a bit, her gaze looking at his as- Focus, Dunstan. Don't look down! This fantasy got to be ruined by Pidge's face in the holographic device in the dining room. She asked everyone to come to the command room immediately. Allura and Coran had spotted a Galra cruiser and there was a high possibility of much information on Zarkon's whereabouts.

His next target as well.

“Come on Pidge! We just came back from training!”  
“Lance, quit complaining. If we can stop this battle against Zarkon, the sooner the better.” Keith said with a disappointed tone.  
“Let's suit up, team.”  
“Monroe and Nakia, take Pidge and Keith's battle posts. You will use the fighting pods to defend in case they attack. Leila, take your post with Coran, please.” Allura said as her post illuminated.

A few minutes later, Pidge appeared in front of Nakia's face.

“Nakia, can you use your ability to see the auras inside the ship?”  
“Sure.”

Closing her eyes, her eyes slowly glowed until they opened with a pure blue hue.

'Laneila _... Guide me through it._ ' Nakia thought to herself.

Her eyes went through the corridors, any rooms or any cells. She stopped at the main command center of the cruiser. Pidge got a little silent and opened herself up about if there were any spirits similar to her own energy. Nakia apologized about the lack of energy in the prisoner section. Pidge waved it off and smiled back. The screen closed.

Shiro brought the team back to the attention of the mission. “We get on board and we do not engage. I will head inside with Pidge so she can hack the computer of the ship. You guys stay put until we get back.” Everyone agreed.

Coran analyzed the ship’s structure. He indicated the part where the biggest computer room is in the far back of the cruiser near the engine room. Making their way through the corridors trying to get past the guards doing their rounds, they made it to the computer room safely. Pidge worked her magic with the virus she had put up in the back weeks after they had left Arus.

The cruiser went on high alert after they saw the virus running through the system. They shut down the ship on the spot. No more energy. The virus failed and Pidge cursed under her breath. Soon as the power came back after a few seconds, the fleet noticed the green lion next to their cruiser. Ringing the alert, everyone in the Castle of Lions were ready to face them.

Leila got quick enough to pull the barrier of the Castle up before Coran even asked her to.

“I learned from the master.” She commented with confidence. Roe and Nakia got the holographic handles and pushed down to get the bots to the fight. Quick and agile, they manage to take down some of the fleets to let the guys get out quickly enough.

The red, yellow and blue lions came out quickly as well, helping the green lion to escape. Shiro and Pidge got closer to their exit point, only to be interrupted by a prisoner crossing their path. With the power back on board, the sentries were also back on motion. The woman, too puzzled to see humans aboard, got shot in the back by one of the sentries. It sent Shiro into anger making him go after the robots and destroy them with his galran hand.

Keith was angry as well, asking them what was the point of stopping at the exit. Shiro got inside the green lion with the unconscious body in his arms. Pidge sat in her pilot seat and took off towards the castle.

“Prepare a healing pod! We have an injured rescue.”  
“What?!” Everyone said at the same time.

As soon as everyone was back inside, Nakia got up and looked at Allura.

“We need to do a jump! There are too many to handle.”  
“I will do.” Allura said with a firm tone. A wormhole opened, but the castleship is too slow and the fleet was getting closer. Nakia frowned and ran in front of the command room. She took a deep breath.

Marks growing on her arms and face appeared. Magic circles amplified the barrier and gun fire. The fleet of the enemy had gotten weaker and was destroyed to its minimum.

“KAÖS RUMBLE!”

The team arrived in the command room, running. Keith was quicker than the others and caught Nakia before she fell against the ground. She was still conscious, but really weak. The castle made it through the wormhole before it closed, and got away from the threat.

On the other side, the castle settled down to a calmer place in the sky of a vegetation planet. Nakia asked Hunk and Lance to fetch some herbs from the planet. Some of them had the probability of healing, which would help the newcomer’s back injury.

In the healing room, Shiro and Keith are standing in front of the healing pod. They knew the woman somehow. They are surprised they do after a little rundown of information with Pidge's help. She was really from the Garrison. A graduate of a few years back.

The question was – what was she doing out there in space as a Galra prisoner? The boys sighed and needed to have the patience to get their answers.

Later, this would be the girls' doing to take care of their new possible comrade – Clara.

**_Log 006 – Holding on_ **


	7. CSQ Log 006 - Holding on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saved by Shiro and Pidge, Clara wakes up meeting the girls watching for her.

“I can’t believe it's actually her. Shiro, are you okay?” Keith asked while putting his hand on Shiro's shoulder, catching him off guard. He was staring at the healing pod. “Do you think it's really Clara?”

 

“Pidge concluded that from the Garrison's records when she searched them. She saw the private files of Clara's team gone a few years before I went to Kerberos.” Shiro sighed as he uncrossed his arms from his chest. “I do believe something happened to them. I wonder where the others are.” He frowned at the thought. Keith frowned too.

 

Shiro remained in his thoughts while he observed the pulse of the woman. The graphic showed that her vitals were back to normal. Only three days had passed since her surprise rescue occurred. The memory of seeing Clara getting shot in the back made Shiro shiver as he snapped out it with Keith's voice calling out his name once more.

 

“You should rest. You’re spacing out. You didn't take any time of sleep after we rescued her. I know...” He paused his words. “...you are worried about her, but let's go.” Shiro nodded as he looked at her once more.

 

What on Earth happened for her team to get captured?

 

_ **FLASHBACK** _

 

_ “ \--and stay inside!” The prison officer snarled, pushing a poor Olkari male into his cell. Clara's eyes darken as the officer passed by her cell, snickering. “You should be a happy lady. You’re being transferred to a new place soon. It's gonna be better without your pesky  little face.” _

 

_ Clara remained silent, sitting in the back as he closed the door’s automatic mechanism. Sighing, she looked to the ceiling, asking herself, why on Earth was she even being transferred to another place? She blinked slowly, looking at her palms. “Why now?” _

 

_ “ I heard that the Champion had escaped from the main facility a few months ago. Didn't you know?” The latter Olkari said. _

 

_ “ What? Who’s that... 'Champion' you’re speaking of?” _

 

_ “ Same race as you I think. He fought in the Arena as well to entertain the Emperor and his Galran groups. He was tested on by the witch... as you were. Those marks... you are not Altean, are you?” _

 

_ “ Altean? I don't think so. I do remember... that witch mentioning Altean DNA tests but nothing else. I do believe it had something to do with my strength in the last fight... I almost killed that prisoner, but I couldn't stop myself trying to hold it back.” She groaned, putting her hand on her forehead. _

 

_ “ I believe you, girl. My people have a great sense of justice as well and we--” _

 

_ “ SHUT YA MOUTH IN THERE!” The officer called. The two eyed the main door and sighed. They heard him growl and picking his device. “Yes, sir. The coordinates of the labor camp are the same as the other human doctor we captured along with these Earthlings in the Milky way quadrant. Yes. I will await your order for the transfer.” _

 

_ Milky Way? Wait. What? Clara's eyes widen. Other humans got captured after her team. She had stopped fighting or even counting the days that she had been away from her comrades. Closing her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh. Was it even true? _

 

_ The experiments she had suffered from. Her friends being taken away. Their commander being killed in front of their eyes trying to protect them... Those were memories she wouldn't forget. She would find a turning point someday to save them and reunite with them for sure. The main problem was Zarkon, the Galran leader, that she faced once but later got into the arena fighting for life or death. _

 

_ Time in space was impossible to calculate when you were stuck in the infinite night sky, not seeing any light outside. The purple and red hues of the ship was all that she saw. Her thoughts were caught short once she heard a commotion inside the cruiser. Suddenly, the power was cut off. The lights turned off and the lock was undone. _

 

_ Time to escape. _

 

_ Getting up quickly, she looked at the cell in front of hers, now empty. Poor Olkarian... She bit her lip and ran outside. As soon as the cruiser power came back on, she faced two sentries. Running down the hallway, she stopped, ready to turn the corner. Bumping into Shiro and Pidge directly, she was stunned by their presence. _

 

_ Feeling a pain in her back, she looked behind her and then, darkness. _

 

_ **FLASHBACK END** _

 

Through the tinted glass, Clara could hear muffled voices. Feeling that her energy wasn't back yet, she left her eyes closed and her body immobile.

 

 

“Listen to Keith, Shiro. Out!” She pointed at the two males to leave the healing room. “You two get some rest. Now.” Leila crossed her arms, blocking Shiro's view of the healing pod. She pushed him out, pressing the button of the door manually before he could speak.

 

“Good. Our turn to keep watch of the sick.” Leila said proudly when she turned around to look at the room. Her eyes widen, panicking. “ROE STAY AWAY FROM THE POD!!”

 

“What? I'm only watching, not  _ touching. _ ” She giggled. “She’s asleep. She probably doesn't know we are looking at her. If someone would look at me, they probably think of me as...”

 

“Someone watching people sleep is a little creepy,” Nakia said with her hands on her hips. “Leave the glass alone.” She said as she pulled the brunette away from the healing pod.

 

“But I'm curious! I'm like a dog. I love putting my nose everywhere!”

 

“How do you expect her pod to open?” Roe shrugged at the thought.

 

“Why not just knock on it?” Nakia proposed as she knocked her knuckles against the stained green glass. She took three small knocks before she noticed the gate fading up. Clara’s body goes limp and falls forward. Nakia and Leila moved out of the way, while Roe caught her off guard with a squeak. It took a moment for Clara to open her eyes. Groaning loudly, she met the gaze of the three girls. Startled, she jumped back on her feet, slightly unsteady ready to pack a punch.

 

She was blocked by Nakia's hands. “Hey, chill. We are not here to hurt you.” She said firmly. “Calm down. You just woke up from the pod...”

 

“Yeah, Shiro... Sorry for waking you up but, she’s awake.”

“I'm on my way.” The Black paladin said as he hung up from the screen, leaving a bitter Leila.

“Sure. Thanks for the news, Leila. You’re helpful for that!” She threw her hands in the air.

 

Standing in the corner, still on the defensive, Clara wasn't aware of her surroundings. She stood there only for her name to be called out by a familiar voice; Shiro.

 

“Clara. Calm down. The girls were telling the truth. We’re not there to hurt you. Just... huh?” Before he could finish his sentence, she ran up and hugged him. He stood there surprised while he looked at the others for help. Sighing, he pet her head. “Will you please leave us alone?”

 

The girls agreed and left the place slowly, watching the other two pulling away and sitting on the ground. Shiro sat next to her, pat her shoulder, and gave her his coat to start their long conversation.

 

 

“Good news, girls! The rescued human is alive and healthy.” Coran said with a happy tone, only to be crushed by three deadpan looks.

 

“We know, Coran. She tried to attack us.” Leila spoke.

“Good thing Shiro arrived.” Roe made a sigh of relief.

“She can pack a punch. Phew...” Nakia looked at her hand with her thumb.

“You already met her?” Lance asked, only to get the same looks the girls gave to Coran. He gulped with his hands in surrender.

 

 

Checking out the star map with Coran, Nakia pointed to some constellations. She pushed Coran away for a second where she noticed three principal stars that she recognized. “Arcadia, Seudo and Sanai!” Coran looked at her a bit confused.

 

“Coran! We are near the Zingus system...” Nakia said as she shoved the map and cropped the place.

 

“OH! I see! Princess.” Allura looked up from her post.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can we make a slight jump away from this location? It might be helpful to be away from the Galra. Also, we’re close to the triangulation of the stars of Demelvia. I know we don't intend to visit but it’s--”

 

“For the safety of the coordinates?” Allura completed with an arched eyebrow. The Demelvian and the Altean shook their heads quickly. The princess giggled and warned everyone aboard for the jump. Once they were on the other side, Nakia sighed of relief.

 

“I'm sorry... I should have warned you the moment I first came aboard...” She apologized.

 

“It's alright. You had the right to protect your home.” Allura assured. “Also, I would like to visit once everything is over.” Nakia agreed, turning around to two pairs of sparkling eyes.

 

“What the heck?!” The two girls grew closer to the mage. “Cut it out, guys! It's not funny!” She hid behind Lance. Their eyes meeting, they yelped and she walked off behind the station with a red face.

 

The hydraulic door opened, letting Shiro and Clara in. They got attention on the spot as Leila, Lance and Hunk recognized their senior student. They were happy to see her alive yet, were still worried about her mental state. Shiro assured them that she had her time to explain and catch up with him. The details were still hazy for Shiro to describe but he was fine either way for everyone to gather intel and know each other more.

 

Coran excused himself, introducing everyone new to Clara's eyes. Clara recognized Lance, Hunk, Keith and Shiro. Leila was still new since she was in the lower classes of Lance's program. Pidge was new too, known as Katie Holt. Clara's eyes widened at the name. Wait, Matt's little sister? Nakia waved in return and Roe too.

 

The older Altean dragged the trio outside. The others waved too. Clara paused as she looked around the bridge. “Thanks Shiro. I’m a lot calmer now.” 

  
  


“I’m glad you are. The team was surprised at first to see you. You will get to know them better after you’re okay with the tech around here. What do you want to do?” 

“Can you show me the way the girls went with the weird orange guy?” 

“You mean Coran? Sure, I can do that.” Shiro chuckled. 

 

\------

 

“Now, about the corridors and secret passages.” Coran continued with his index in the air and his arm in his back. “Believe that you are walking around the castle alone and then, an enemy is there. You can take any of the secret passages that my grandfather invented.” 

 

“Is it really worth listening about, Coran?” Leila asked, only to be greeted with a close up of his face and mustache.

 

“It is! We are in the middle of a fight against the Galra, my girl. You girls need to know everything about the castle and you also need to learn more about the systems of defense.” He booped her nose, making her sneeze. 

 

Nakia groaned as she looked up at the Altean. She turned her head, sweat dripping, when she saw Roe writing down every bit of the presentation in alien codes. “Do you even understand the Altean alphabet?” 

 

“Nope, but it’s worth it to learn all the hidden places. Maybe to hide treasures or something.” She shrugged. Nakia looked unimpressed. “Also, we plan to explore the castle later to be sure we know where we need to head. My brain map may be little right now, but once we get to know every part of the castle, we’ll know everything.” She said with determination. 

 

Coran clapped his hands together but froze hearing a knock on the door. It opened, showing Clara and Shiro walking inside. “Sorry for the interruption Coran. Clara would like to join the meeting. You wouldn’t mind?” 

 

Coran’s eyes lit. “Of course not, Shiro! The more the merrier!” He exclaimed, playing with his mustache. “Please take a place next to Nakia, my girl. Sorry if you can’t get it right at first, but we are studying the castle’s past.” 

 

“The castle’s past?” Clara questioned.

“Oh, would you like to know about the history of my GranGran?” 

“ **NO!** ” The girls yelled in unison, startling Clara in the process. They apologized on the spot, hearing her say not to apologize. 

 

Coran felt unfaded, crossing his arms. He eyed the girls and smiled. “I can give you some bonding time. However…” He smiled warmly. “Make sure she makes herself at home.” 

 

The girls blinked twice quickly and nodded, watching him leave and come back with a little basket of clothes and other stuff. “This might be useful.” 

 

\-----

 

“Ugh… My hair is a mess.” Clara sighed. She passed her hand through it. “I would kill for a shower.” Everyone froze. She giggled as she relaxed. Roe clapped her hands together. 

 

“I remember!” Roe said. “On the map Coran gave us, there is a grand tub we can use. It’s girls only too, so let’s use it!” 

 

“I guess we could?” Nakia said. 

 

“Finally… No shower but an actual bath! Let’s gooooo!” Clara closed her eyes and smiled. Opening her eyes, their faces were giggling. “You finally smiled!” 

 

“Wh-What?? I did not!?” Clara objected, flushing slightly. The others laughed along with her. They all got up, took the basket with the clothes and scissors, and made their way to the bathroom. 

 

\-----

 

Coming back on the command center later in the evening, Shiro was surprised to catch Clara standing alone with the star map opened. She turned around, commenting the beauty of the stars across the room. 

  
  


“You look better.” Shiro mentioned Clara hummed as a response. She thanked the girls earlier for her change of outfit and their bonding time the past hour in the bathroom. They had so many things in common. It was something she’d missed after being abducted by the Galra. She feels like herself once more and she wants to make sure she’s up to the test to help the others in return. Shiro agreed with her thought and invited her to sit. She excused herself to tell him she had already planned something with the three other girls. They were going to talk more and find more ways to get adapted. He nodded and smiled. 

 

Leaving Shiro alone in the command room, he looked at his hand, closing it. He was glad that she had opened herself up to the others already. She might have gotten scars and moments where she would be on her own. He frowned. As the leader of Voltron he would need to protect the girls and the paladins at all cost even if he had to get his life taken away.

 

\-----

 

Two weeks after Clara’s awakening, the castle is more alive than it was before. There was the usual arguing between Keith and Lance at the dining table fighting over the last piece of meat that Hunk came up with as a recipe. Pidge was still on her computer with Leila to see if they can improve the defenses of the castle. Hunk was in the kitchen with Roe for food testing. Nakia was sitting in her corner with her book of the Paladin’s code. Still reading the Demelvian language, she sighed in defeat. Feeling a presence behind her, she looked up, greeting Clara’s curious nature. 

 

“Coran gave me the same book. I guess it’s as instructive as it is written.” Clara spoke, taking a place next to her. “I have a question.” 

 

“Yes?” Nakia asked. 

 

“You are human, but you are not from here. Have you met an alternate version of any of us where you live?” On cue, Nakia chokes right in Lance’s face. Lance was disgusted by that, while the others were laughing their asses off. 

 

“Maybe? I don’t know.” She hid her face in her hands.

“Are you sure?” Clara leaned in. “Are you lying?” She asked with a flat tone which didn’t sound serious at all. 

 

Saved by Coran’s voice, Nakia was asked for her flight lesson. She gathers her things in her arms and runs off to the door. Coran’s voice also called Lance and Keith to the bridge. Later, they are greeted back with three tired faces in the dining room. 

 

“Never ever…simulate Nakia in a lion! She is dangerous!” Lance complained. “That’s Keith’s fault if she failed five simulations in a row.” Coran pat the shoulders of the two paladins with a smile. 

 

“It’s alright, Lance. I guess I can leave Nakia’s flight training to you then!” Lance paled.

 

“Why me?” Lance pointed at himself. 

 

Pushing the last button on her laptop, Pidge pushed up her glasses and looked up from her screen. “Don’t you remember when you  _ insisted  _ on teaching her instead of Coran?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Leila pointed out. 

 

Lance put his finger on his jaw and remembered the part where Nakia asked for Coran instead of him to be her flight teacher. He sweatdropped. “Well, it was far at the beginning when I was totally flirting with her.” 

  
  


“You were flirting with me?” Nakia asked with her arms crossed. Lance seem offended. 

 

“Look, what I said that night I meant, okay? I really want to help you improve your flight skill. At least give me a chance? Please??” 

 

“Is it me or is Lance begging Nakia to..” 

“Yup.” Everyone said together, earning a glare from the Cuban while they laughed. Coran clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but now that everyone is back and ready to run, the real training of the Castle of Lions will start today for each one of you. Let’s get those bums into motion and show those Galra what we are made of!” 

 

“CORAN!” Everyone called very angrily. He cowered. 

 

**Log 007 - Coran’s Squad.**


	8. CSQ Log 007 - Coran Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning from Coran can be a boring at times when he reminisces his old times. Putting the girls to the test was hard, sadly failing their first simulation. The Paladins put gradually their pinch of salt in the matter.

Log 007 - Coran’s Squad

 

“Quit it mullet! This piece of meat is mine!” Lance said as he tried to push Keith off his chair. The raven-haired boy copied the same move, catching Lance’s wrist while the Cuban did the same. Their foreheads were practically glued together trying to pick the last piece of alien meat that Hunk had come up with a good recipe for. 

 

“In...your dreams, Lance! It’s mine.” Keith growled back, looking deeply at the other male. The two were practically not stopping their fight over food any day. Pushing the chair back and taking her spork in her hand, Nakia took a spoonful of food goo, and catapulted it at the boys’ faces, shutting them up instantly. 

 

“Quiet! We are trying to eat here!” She warned, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. The others tried their best to hold back their laughter while the boys looked at each other in disgust with all the food goo on their armor. They groaned and sat back in their chairs. 

 

Allura entered the dining room in her princess gown and sat near Nakia with a smile. Seeing the red and blue paladin’s new style, she put her hand to her lips as she stifled a giggle. She then took some food goo and put it in her plate. Leila looked over at Lance and Nakia. 

 

“Ya know Nakia, your aim is as good as Lance’s. I’m sure you two could be a good team in a food war.” Nakia and Lance crossed eyes and looked away with a faint blush on their cheeks. 

 

Coran tapped his lips with his handkerchief. He coughed, catching the attention of the girls for a second. “Ladies, as soon as you are finished with your meal, come find me in the record room.” They all nodded. Continuing their conversation of the last part of their training with Coran on the bridge yesterday, they agreed on one point: Do not leave Coran alone with an Olkari cube ever again. His voice trick games went right through their brain cells. 

 

“It’s still ringing inside my head…” Clara admitted putting her hand on her forehead. 

 

“I cannot wait to ask Pidge to connect it elsewhere.” Leila groaned, slumping in her chair. 

 

“I just want to destroy it.” Nakia said, earning three glares from her female friends. “Don’t you know how hard it is to sleep with the ringing voice of Coran in my head all night long and it doesn’t stop…..” 

 

“I find it relaxing.” Roe smiled, drinking her Altean coffee, which she grimaced at after her first sip. She looked up, and the three glares she received made her cower a little with a nervous giggle. 

 

“You guys should learn more about what it is rather than complaining. Olkari cubes are awesome, even if I agree with you that that can be a tad annoying.” Pidge said, closing her computer and storing it away in her paladin’s thigh protection. She played with her glasses. “As a girl myself, I do accept Leila’s proposal to rewrite their system and have fun with them. 

 

Leila silently cheered. Finally, some quiet time thanks to the genius of hacking technology. Putting their dishes away in the dispenser towards the kitchen, the four females stretched as they went to the record room to Coran’s earlier request. Something they didn’t know they would be working at from later on. 

 

\-----

 

Punching the Altean gladiator away, Shiro blocked the fist from flying close to his helmet. Lance shot the legs of the two other bots about to gang up on Shiro’s back from afar. Keith slid on the side to slash its waist in two. Three more gladiators dropped from the ceiling, only to be stopped by Hunk’s massive gunfire. One remained standing, trying to get through the five paladins. Catching the leader off guard, it took the Black paladin down on his stomach to the guys’ surprise. The gladiator was about to attack, but shut down once Pidge used her hacking skill on it instead. Shiro caught it quickly and passed his Galra hand through its chest in one blow. 

 

The gladiator dissolved along with the other defeated mechs. Each paladin sighed in relief and pulled their helmets off. “Wow. Who thought Roe’s training would come handy for real? She thought up everything from Leila’s computer.” 

 

“Speaking of which, how is her programming going?” Shiro asked Pidge as she cleaned her glasses. 

 

“She is doing great. She really caught the right root with Coran. I’m sure she beat Lance in the programming class we all took back at the Garrison.” 

 

“Hm-hm yeah she totally did-- Wait! Are you saying Leila got a better score than I did!?” Everyone looked at Lance, to which he sweat dropped. “Hey, that’s low.” He whined. 

 

“Lance. You and Leila know each other like the back of your hands. You should know better instead of being jealous. It wasn’t meant for her to be with us. It was a special night and we didn’t even know we would end up in space fighting aliens and piloting giant mech-cats.” Hunk said, while putting his bayard away. 

 

“You are right buddy…” Lance scratched the back of his head. He knew Leila had it tough after a few years spent with his family. Despite his mom and dad welcoming her with open arms, it was still hard for Leila to settle in. He knew her better than anyone else did. She had a few friends at the Garrison, but nothing more. She was always glued to his side. 

 

\-----

  
  


_ Galaxy Garrison, 3 years prior to Voltron.  _

_ “SIMULATION SUCCESS” _

 

_ The horn rang across the simulation room. A team of teenagers come out of the simulator, lining up next to each other. The teacher walks to them, with their hands behind their back. It was a tall woman with short brown hair.  _

 

_ “Vicky Lord! Tom Dawson! Leila Gardner!” The female officer called out. “Congratulations. You’ve pass your simulation exam.” She pat each student’s shoulder in reward. “Commander Iverson will have a word with each of you for your next class upgrades. With his approval, you will be choosing the field of study you want to be in.”  _

 

_ “Commander Reid.” Leila said, holding her hand up. _

 

_ “What is it, Cadet Gardner?” The commander asked with a flat tone yet, sympathetic.  _

 

_ “The field of study requires the signature of a parent… And mine aren’t…”  _

 

_ “Oh, yes. I will make sure he hears of your situation along with Cadet McClain’s family. Thank you for reminding me, Leila. Come meet me and Iverson after class once everyone has passed their simulation.” Leila agreed, leaving as the next flight students take their place.  _

 

_ She looked back, seeing Lance being his usual self. She smiled, confident that he wouldn’t fail his test.  _

 

_ He did fail. Sitting with Hunk at the cafeteria, Leila looked at the Cuban, once again being a drama queen about his failure and complaining about Keith’s number one attitude. Hunk had been eating the whole plateau of food to himself and didn’t even bother to answer.  _

 

_ “Lance, it’s because Jenny rejected your confession last week that you couldn’t focus, right?” Leila asked, seeing him twitch at the mention of the girl’s name. There he went again - Drama queen mode. She flinched a little at his behavior and fake crying. She sighed and put her head on her hand, as Hunk had finish eating.  _

 

_ “You know Lance, Leila can help you overcome your broken heart. She’s practically been your sister ever since she started living with you and your family.” Hunk winked at Leila to cheer her up. “Plus, she can get you a nice time outside with the teach’s permission. Commander Reid is super chill, remember?”  _

 

_ “Hunk is right. If you need to vent, we can go and see her. She is your favorite teacher too.” Leila tried to lighten the mood as well with her hands on the table. Lance lifted his head with tears in his eyes.  _

 

_ “Really?”  _

 

_ “Really.”  _

 

_ “Like really really?”  _

 

_ “Really.”  _

 

_ “Seriously like in the real real real?” Lance grinned. Leila gave him a deadpan look as she smiled to herself with her eyes closed.  _

 

_ “I know you would do the same for me.”  _

 

_ “Of course! I am the Casanova glossary.”  _

 

_ “Lance. Don’t.” Hunk groaned with his hand over his mouth. He then went straight for the trash. Commander Reid had specified to not eat after the simulation… Poor Hunk.  _

 

_ “I’m sure I’m gonna find another girl from outer space once I get there!” Lance lifted his fist in the air, sure of his goal. “All I need to do is to beat Kogane’s butt for the next exam.” He grinned evilly.  _

 

_ “Can you leave Keith out of this?” Leila whined, while she followed him pulling Hunk to the infirmary room.  _

  
  


_ Leila sat in the counselor's office with Commander’s Reid and Iverson. Reading up the permission papers, they set them down on the desk. They took their glasses off of their face.  _

 

_ “Ms. Gardner. I know you are under the protection of the McClain family. The only way you can graduate from the Galaxy Garrison is to progress further within a field you are the best at. Your grades are good, despite a few complications regarding the parental absence. Mr. and Mrs. McClain have agreed to sign the form for your next class selection.”  _

 

_ Leila’s eyes lit up with hope. “However, you will need to get more contact aside from Cadet McClain. Be more open to new horizons and you will get a better future.” The counselor said, putting her glasses back on. “Which is why Commander Reid has decided to vouch for you and take you under her custody to help you.”  _

 

_ Leila looked up at the commander next to her. Her eyes were sincere and motherly. Her own eyes tried to retain tears as she got up, saluting the counselor proudly. “I will do my best!” She called, earning a grin from Iverson.  _

 

_ Waving to the female teacher, Leila skipped to her room happily with the envelope against her chest. She pushed her door open and sat on her bed. She then looked at her desk where she had her small computer opened. Opening the email box, she saw message from Veronica, Lance’s big sister, sending her best regards from Cuba on her vacation. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and crashed on her bed.  _

 

_ An hour later, she got startled by Lance’s voice at the door. Opening the door, he was standing there with a grin. She knew that grin too well and closed the door in his face. Hearing his whining from the other side, she slid against the metallic entrance. She wouldn’t give up on Lance’s side. He was her family. Something she also thought Keith would love to have…  _

 

_ \----- _

 

Drinking down their water pouches, the paladins took a moment to rest. Their training had gone good after a couple of minutes. Allura opened the door and clapped her hands together. 

 

“Good work paladins. You deserve this rest very much.” Following behind her, the girls were talking about the recording they went through with Coran an hour ago. Taking place in the training deck, Allura asked them to get the bots ready. 

 

It was cut short as the alarm rang across the castle. Allura asked the paladins to quickly get to their lions and for the girls to come to the bridge with her and Coran. Arriving breathless to the bridge, Roe and Nakia took their defense spots. Opening the map before her, Clara looked at the disposition of the enemy fleet. Leila took her spot next to Coran, quickly typing away the information. 

 

The location of the planet they were close to, fighting the Galra ship, triggered Clara’s memory. She quickly passed a call to Shiro’s dashboard warning him about the lab camp. She was supposed to be sent there a month ago and remembered the commander mentioning that a human doctor was there. 

 

“It must be Commander Holt!” Clara called, catching Pidge’s attention in the Castle’s screen. 

 

“We have to take a look!” Pidge called. 

 

“Pidge, we don’t have time!” Nakia called. 

 

“It’s not your family that’s in danger, it’s mine! We’ll break through the ship and go to the planet!” Pidge nearly yelled. Leila winced at her tone. The blonde quickly typed away the information of the boot camp on the planet. There was nothing showing about Commander Holt’s presence. 

 

“Pidge..!” 

 

“Shiro!” Pidge called. 

 

“Stop the simulation.” Shiro called the princess through the communication system. “It’s over.” 

 

“Wh..What?” Clara stuttered as the girls looked confused among each other. Allura’s pods lowered as she turned around, waiting for the paladins to come back from the hangars. 

 

“It was a simulation?” Roe asked, remembering the bad results she had back at Rinowa Tech. “Why didn’t you warn us?!” 

 

“Roe is right! Why not warn us?!” 

 

“It was Coran’s idea.” Allura said as the paladins came in, really not in the mood of dealing with their misfortune. Shiro approached the girls with a stern look before speaking. 

 

“Clara, you have undone the team’s bonding. The bond between you and the girls went badly and compromised the mission, making Pidge go off the chart. You miscalculated your map’s coordinates.” Shiro eyed Leila. “Leila, you did your best trying to find a solution, but it wasn’t meant to be the effort of the simulation because it wasn’t the goal of it.” 

 

Leila looked down, hugging her arm. Lance wasn’t pleased. She looked at the ground once more. “Roe, you went too fast with the defensive. You took most of the damage and didn’t calculate your position, destroying your fleet.” Shiro commented. “Lastly.” 

 

Nakia was already on the edge to learn that their simulation was a failure. Shiro was about to speak, but she cut him off. “If you believe I’m not working hard enough for the sake of your team, Shiro, then you should tell me to quit.” Shiro frowned at her attitude. 

 

“Do you know what war is, Nakia?” It triggered her good. It reminded Shiro of Keith and Clara in the past at the Garrison. 

 

“I know what it is more than all of you!” She nearly yelled. “I know better fighting on land than in the skies. If you don’t want me here, then send me back.” 

 

“You are not meant to be in a team.” Lance said with a angry tone. He crossed his arms over his chest plate. “You have to learn more about team bonding first and then you will get it right.” Lance earned four hard glares. Keith sadly agreed with the Cuban that they had work to be done. 

 

Nakia clenched her fist. Leila put her hand on hers and shook her head. Roe did the same and pulled Nakia and Clara outside of the command room. “If you think you have what you need to be a hero, you don’t!” Nakia barked. Lance slumped on his knees once they were gone. 

 

“Damn, girls can be scary!” Lance trembled with a nervous smile. 

 

\------

 

Sitting in a circle on the ground, Nakia angrily ate some food goo. Aww.. eating her emotions away. She hated Lance’s attitude. She hated his face. She hated his body. She hated him a lot more in the past minutes after his rude comments towards her friends. Clara had to stop her before she broke an Altean plate. Roe pat Leila’s back while she sighed sadly. 

 

\----

 

Coran looked disapprovingly at the paladins and excused himself from the room. Allura already knew what he was up to. Shiro’s serious face faltered after they had left, leaving him with a headache. He should have given the girls time to think about their mistakes instead of barging in at them with the truth. The princess put her hands on her waist with the mice on the shoulders. 

 

“Paladins, you have made a bad impression.” 

“We know…” Hunk weakened at the thought of the the glare the squad gave Lance earlier. 

“I didn’t know Clara could read that kind of map…” Pidge sat next to Hunk, patting his shoulder softly. 

“Nakia sure has a fired up personality.” Shiro commented. “Like somebody I know.” He eyed Keith, who snorted.

 

Once the girls come back, they would need to apologize or they won’t get help any time soon. They all groan in unison to Allura’s giggles. 

 

Coran passed some Altean cookies to the girls so they can savor them and calm down. He proposed another simulation only meant for them and taught by an old friend of his. A holographic form appears in front of them. 

 

“Good evening, ladies. May I have a moment with you?” The voice was warm and fatherly. They all recognized him at once; King Alfor of Altea!

 

**Log 008 - Bonding**


	9. CSQ Log 008 - Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran asked the girls to have their teamwork to become better. Asking the hologram of Alfor was at least the best way to let them vent.

 

Thanking Coran for his guidance, the hologram asked him to leave the girls in his care. The old man, proud of himself, agreed and bowed to his former king before leaving the room. Once the hydraulic doors closed, Alfor asked the girls to sit on the ground. The background changed to a new place, Altea's castle garden, with many mazes of bridges above their heads.

 

“This is one of my daughter Allura’s favorite places.” He took a place on the ground as well and looked at the girls. “I will open yourselves to each other.”

 

The girls looked up and eyed the holographic man. He chuckled as he opened a program with his finger, showing the paladins of old. Sadly, to keep the tension low, he didn't show Zarkon.

 

“Who was the past Black paladin?” Roe asked out of curiosity.

“It had to be a close friend of yours, right?” Leila asked with a genuine smile.

 

The hologram chuckled sadly and opened his eyes. “It was an old friend indeed. The closest I’d ever had before my daughter was born. Unfortunately, he died...”

 

Nakia peeked over her shoulder to look at the scenery around them. The castle was standing all mighty, the sky with stars and clouds mixed together like a colony of sorts. Alfor noticed the mage was focused on something else and cleared his cleared his throat. The Demelvian looked back and apologized. He smiled in a fatherly way.

 

“Everyone has their own type of personality. They fitted the best way they could to fight back the evil forces. But once Voltron came to an end and had to be hidden from Zarkon's vile hands, I didn't know any longer... where their positions were. That is where my memories stop.”

 

Clara touched her cheeks, self-conscious of her Altean marks. Alfor also took notice and frowned sadly. Zarkon and his crew were still that terrifying after ten thousand years... He couldn't forgive them. He got up and opened a slot from the wall and the holographic field faded back to the landscape once more. The objects floated back to the girls sitting before him.

 

“Before explaining the training Coran asked you four to take, I want to hear your thoughts of everything. Every bit of your mind is a piece of the teamwork you girls need to work on.”

 

The humans sighed in unison and crossed their arms. Clara proposed to get out of the room. She tried to open from the inside, with no luck at all. Roe put her finger to her lips and a bulb of light appeared above her head.

 

“All we need to do is kick it off!” She said, earning glares from everyone and cowered behind Leila.

 

They all groaned. Tapping her fist into her palm, Leila remembered.

 

“Our teacher always taught us to put problems aside and work together. We need to put our trust in each other.”

 

“What’s the point,” Nakia said, really uneasy. “We’re useless.” The girls looked at her, surprised. “Don't get me wrong, Lance told us so. We don't work as a team and we failed the first simulation because we went off the chart.”

 

“We didn't fail.” Clara cut her off.

 

“We did.” Nakia got up, looking at the brunette with an intense stare. “We are not the Paladins of Voltron. We don’t fly the lions and we don't have the same power as the Princess. Everyone has a role and we don't.”

 

Roe walked in-between them. She frowned with a stern look, something she wouldn't even do most of the time, only if it was upsetting. Wait... it was an upsetting moment.

 

“You shut up.” She said. It was surprising. “You’re partly right. We failed alright, but we still have a chance to prove ourselves in front of the others. We are still not ready, I agree, but we need to focus more on ourselves than what they said. Coran told us to meet him here, and King Alfor is there to help us out, training us to be a better part of the crew.”

 

“There is still one thing.”, Leila chimed in. “We argued with the guys without listening to them. We are bystanders compared to them, and haven’t formed into a team yet. I would never snap at Lance at this point. He is my family.”

 

Nakia cower’s a little as well. “I might have been a little bit harsh as well, but I’m still not accustomed to this reality. The technology isn't the same as what I use at home. It’s not very common where I live.”

 

Coran did his best to keep the girls away from the team after the incident the past hour. They needed their bonding moment.

 

Clara slightly sighed. Sitting against a fake Altean tree, the brunette looked over at the hologram. Alfor took it as his cue and chuckled. “Your cooperation is also a part of this test.”

 

Remembering the last task he had given them in the library, they had recorded short videos about themselves and he promised they would be helpful for future measures and that they would be keep recording as if it was little live journals. They were meant to help the paladins with their task of saving the universe from Zarkon's hands.

 

Nakia took a moment to think to look at her hand. She put it out in front of her, earning looks. “We are supposed to be a team, so let's act like one. We won't let each other down.”

 

Looking at each other, every girl agreed to Nakia's word and added their hands on each other's. Closing their eyes, they envision their own version of Voltron transforming in the Altean sky. Impressed, Alfor clapped his hands together.

 

“You have understood how to form Voltron in your own way. Teamwork requires trust, but also the understanding of each other's conflicts. Which is why Coran tasked you girls on a second part of the test, to take an Altean object that will seal your fate in this battle. An object which will represent yourself in your own way.”

 

 

Set on the ground was: a bowl, an Altean knife, a rope and an Altean compass. Alfor stood up, fading from their vision only for them to hear his voice through the communication system of the room.

 

“Make your choices wisely.” He said.

 

The four stood up to look at the objects, pondering their choices. It was a choice Coran had instructed them to make to seal their final decision as part of the Voltron team. Roe went first by picking up the rope.

 

“A rope ties a connection around others. I want to do my best to make them stronger and to learn about others as well.” Roe explained.

 

Clara picked up the bowl and examined it. Flipping it upside down to have a better look, she pouted but concluded her own version. “The bowl will fill itself and many changes will occur. I can feel it.”

 

Gulping loudly, Leila picked the knife. Her eyes are half-lidded. “I have issues that I will need to take care off in the future. I don't want to rely on Lance all of the time.” Careen's face flashed in her mind. “I have to step forward.”

 

The last and not least, Nakia picked the compass. She remembered her own compass that she had back in Demelvia. And little did she know she would meet or get in touch with something, or someone.

 

After their decisions, they were greeted once more by Alfor's hologram. He finally explained the use of these Altean tools.

 

“Each choice you made is related on the sense you pursue your destiny in this unwanted battle. The key to winning is teamwork and belief in others. Putting the things of our past behind is something we must do someday, but we can do it once we have recovered from our battle scars. These scars mark us, but make us stronger.” The girls listened intently at the former king and nodded at his instructions.

 

On the other side of the screen, the old ginger haired man bawled into his handkerchief. He liked their interactions. He was so proud of being a good teacher, even if Alfor did all the work. Allura pat Coran's back as she closed the screen. She had faith in the new technician squad.

 

Alfor looked at Nakia and Roe. His eyes half-lidded as he observed the girls interacting and teasing each other. He had faith that they would be a part of a great progress in the future. They would end up being linked somehow.

 

Calling each name with a fatherly tone, Alfor saluted the ladies and disappeared right before the alarms started to blast out all around the castle. They looked at each other, nodded and ran out of the training room, which lost its holographic atmosphere. Running down the hallway, they set their path towards the bridge.

 

The Altean princess is startled by their sudden appearance inside the room. Leila is quick enough to tap on the station keyboard and putting the particle barrier up. The first lasers are deflected from the enemy ship. Clara took place next to her with the map chart in front of her. She appears on Shiro's screen and told him about the next move from the Galra cruiser.

 

“Clara what are you--” Shiro got interrupted by the charging ion cannon in front of their lions.

 

“Just do as you’re told and we will back you guys up while you form Voltron.” She said as she closed the screen. She looked at Roe and Nakia, who were at their battle pods. The chairs had gone under the floor and their own holographic screen appeared. Fighting back was their first move to do and they needed to make sure the diversion would give the Paladins enough time to form the legendary defender...or so they thought.

 

 

A Varga passed without any chance for the others to form Voltron. Shiro had tasked the paladins to separate and get the rest of the job done. Lance had been asked go to the planet to save some civilians with the backup of Hunk as a shield. The Galra fleet was endless. The cries of the prisoners on the planet set Nakia's blood on fire. She disabled her station and walked to the princess. Allura and Coran were trying their best to take the heavy fire from the cruise ship in front of them.

 

Debating for a solid minute before giving up, Nakia told the duo that Alfor believed in the squad after their team bonding. It would be now or never if they were to be put to the test. Allura sighed, uncertain about the idea of sending the girls on the battlefield. Nakia looked intently at the princess.

 

“I know how a battlefield works and I can lead them through the position so we can take the closest boot camp to safety where Lance is at.” Coran agreed on their formation of rescue and fighting after a few months back. Suggesting they use the rescue pod from the hangar, Coran got interrupted by Nakia once more.

“My magic would work fine for the four of us. It will give us enough time for the others to regroup and send Lance back in the Blue Lion.”

 

“Are you sure you can use it with all four of us?” Clara asked.

 

“A specialty of my family is to use shadow portals at a varying distance and mine is enough to land us on the surface of the planet.”

 

“Let's do it!” Roe poked in.

 

“We are a team and we’ll do it together.” Leila finished. Earning a giggle from Clara with a serious smile.

 

 

Putting their helmets on, they calculated the trajectory of their landing position on the surface. Appearing on the helmet screens, the locations of the lions would be ready to regroup as soon as they were given a free way to form their way out. Nakia's eyes located Lance's position. That would be where they will land.

 

Allura made sure the girls were fully equipped for the field. Coran also took his own measures to be there as soon as the way was cleared to pick up the citizens and take them to safety within the castle's walls.

 

A timer appeared on the screen of the Castleship. The portals opened in front of every girl and they jumped in on Allura's command.

 

 

Taking damage for a prisoner, Lance knelt in front of a Galra soldier, who was getting his gun charged. Ready to shoot, one of them got kicked in the face, breaking their nose. Clara landed first, while a little further away Roe landed flat on another soldier. Leila punched the gut of another. Every soldier got flustered, but one was brave enough to charge and shoot a laser beam towards Lance.

 

Lance looked up as he saw the beam coming at him. It got deflected by a sword in another direction creating an explosion on a few boulders in the back. Weeping at the menacing position the last soldier was in, he ran away along with the others while sentries took out their guns and aimed towards the girls.

 

Taking their fighting stance, the girls were ready to make a counter-attack. Shiro made sure to take a position near the girl's location. They would make sure to take any risks to defend them and also have their opportunity to finally form Voltron.

 

**Log 009 – Rising light**

 


	10. CSQ Log 009 - Rising light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking Allura to go on the battlefield was one thing;  
> Evacuating the citizens would be proven harder than expected. They will have to fight a new foe from the Galra army. Are they training enough to take them out.

 

“HYA!” Roe yelled as she kicked away the Galran scout by the face. Clara spun her staff to hit two more soldier’s faces. Leila threw one over her shoulder. Sentries came in running, starting to shoot with their laser guns. Deflecting the shots with her sword, Nakia stood her ground. 

 

“We need to make an opening for Lance to escape!” Leila called. 

 

“We’ll give him that opportunity as long as there aren't any more of those guys!” Clara yelled back. “Damn, they are persistent.” 

 

“Not to mention they’re getting a little too touchy over here!” Roe called out. 

 

“We will make do.” Nakia prepared another deflective motion away from their position. The beams kept coming while the girls were trying to protect themselves with the particle shields that Coran had given them in their bracelets. 

 

“NAKIA!” Clara yelled, seeing a shot coming right at them. Seeking power, Nakia used a wave of magic to deflect the beam. Giving an opening for the others to pin some guys down in the process. She had to concentrate to let Lance leave. 

 

“Watch your back!” She informed with a serious tone. They all nodded, preparing for the next upcoming wave. 

 

“What the quiznak are you doing?!” Lance grabbed Nakia by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. “You shouldn’t be here, all of you!” 

 

Nakia put her hand on his, taking them off her shoulders. His serious gaze reminded her of her assistant. She giggled a bit, to which he pouted.    
  
“I’m serious!” He warned. 

 

“I know you are.” She smiled, then frowned. “Just shut up and trust me.” 

 

Her words shook Lance hard. It made him remember the stunt Keith had done when they were escaping the Garisson trucks when they were saving Shiro. She said the same words as Keith. Was she insane? She must have hit her head when she landed or something. Nakia knocks on his helmet like a door. “You go back to Blue once there is an opening. I can’t afford to lose another you.” 

 

Lance stood still with his eyes wide open. “Nakia! The next wave is here! We could use a little help here!” Clara called. Nakia ran up to them, joining them in the circle formation where they remembered the last training session they had from Coran. 

 

_ Jump, roll and counter-attack. This is the Altean way to take down an enemy. Also, a pretty useful way to open a path for a comrade in the wild. Plus, make sure to show what you are made of!  _

 

“I can’t believe we’ll be using Coran’s fight formation.” Clara declared. 

 

“Are you sure it’ll be worth it?” Leila asked, ready with her little gun up. 

 

“Come on! It can be fun and educational. Plus, it gives us an advantage since the others didn’t learn about it.” Roe said with sparkles in her eyes. Lance groaned in the back. The troops arrived, charging towards the girls. As they approached, the Squad jumped up and surprised the enemy, knocking them back into a pile. 

 

The Galra are knocked aside leaving a big opening path for Lance to escape. 

 

“Move your behind, idiot!” Clara yelled at Lance, who snapped back to reality. He ran across the field were the Blue Lion roughly landed, opening its mouth to let him in. After a few minutes he was back in the air with the others. 

 

“I’m back guys!” Lance announced. “The girls are doing okay for now, but we should stay close.” 

 

“Glad to have you back Lance. We could use your help to take down the fleet and make sure the cruiser doesn’t approach the planet just yet. As soon as the skies are clear, we’ll form Voltron and get the girls back.” 

 

Everyone agreed on the plan, dispersing across the sky. Coran was able to land an escape pod to greet some citizens. Clara and Leila guided the escapees to the ship. Feeling a shockwave, the girls hurried the last ones aboard. A weird sensation gets Nakia’s soul sensor off chart. She turned around, trying to figure out what it was. 

 

“Guys! Get back here! Hurry up! We need to go--WHOA!” Roe and Nakia saw the ground crack into the perfect side, a pillar of light coming out of it. They fell back on their butts. Leila looked back at her friends. 

 

“Girls, come inside! Hurry up!” Coran urged them, only for the pod to feel another shockwave, sending them rumbling. The citizens' whimpers and cries alerted the old Altean’s ears. 

 

“Go on Coran! We will meet you back on the ship!” Coran was about to object, but all their stares told him to shut up and keep moving on. A flash of a teenage girl, her eyes blurred by the past. 

 

_ “Don’t worry, dad. I’m gonna train hard to be the best advisor of Queen Elenor you will see.” A female voice giggled. “Don’t you dare ruin my alchemy exam for that. I’m strong. Believe me, okay?”  _

**“Believe in us Coran!”** The girls' voices caught him off guard. He sniffled and cleared his eyes from the unwanted tears. 

 

“I will be back!” Coran announced, closing the door and flying off. The pod shook a little from the next shockwave. 

 

A  heavy sinister laugh echoed in the skies. Their girls’ eyes searched for their opponent, but he was nowhere to be seen. Leila squinted at a certain spot where the sun was and her eyes widened in realization. 

 

“DISPERSE!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. On cue, they avoided the landing mass by jumping a few feet back, only to be surrounded by sentries with their guns aiming right at them. A massive form rose from his crouching position and sniffed the air. 

 

“Fresh, young and tasty human flesh. It’s been a while since I’ve met one.” His voice was deep and low. He chuckled, scratching the side of his head. He stood up, showing his full height, which was taller than Shiro for sure. 

 

Speaking of Shiro, he had just cut through three galra battleships. Pidge came into Shiro’s visual. She got a close look of the new enemy that landed on the ground between the girls' position. As the camera zoomed in for better examination, Shiro’s blood went cold. 

 

“We need to help them out.” Keith cut in. “If we don’t do anything, they might end up brutally killed.”    
  
“I don’t want anything to happen to them.” Hunk whined on the other end. 

 

“There is no way we will let them end this way...Shiro? Shiro!” Lance called through the comm. 

 

Chuckling at the female humans standing in defense, he told the sentries to stand down. Obeying, they lowered their guns. Roe was hopeful, but her hope got crushed after he destroyed one of the bots that didn’t listen. 

 

“My name is Drokot. Welcome to my  _ playground. _ ” Drokot presented himself. The humans were shocked, but tried to get back into a fighting position and didn’t waste time doing so. He looked at them with a confused, look only to give another laugh in their faces. “That’s gold. Do you really think you can beat me? I get that you are a part of the whole “savior of the universe” thing but you won’t stand a chance against me.” 

 

Shuffling aside with her staff, Clara’s grip tightened. Roe stood tall with her small blades. Leila prepared her handgun and Nakia was ready to strike with her sword. Once more, the  thick heavy lizard looked at them with a laugh coming through his fangs. 

 

“I will give you a chance, I guess. Let’s see what you girls are made of.” He turned to the sentries and scouts. “Keep Voltron occupied while I play with my newly found toys.” 

 

He cracked his jaw and knuckles. Hearing the acknowledgment of the commander, they scattered away. Within a blink of an eye, Drokot had quickly stepped in the direction of the Squad. Breaking through their formation, he used his tail to smack them across the field. He gets up from his position and sighed in disappointment. 

 

“Told you you weren’t meant to fight me. Humans are so slow these days and how come they are also pilots of the lions of Voltron. This is pathetic.” 

 

Allura looked in horror at the girls on the ground. Her hands clutched the control pods. She couldn’t believe she might be losing any crew members… 

 

Nakia’s breath was short and quick as she looked at her sword. The metallic ore reflected the monster with a grin drawn across his face. Her eyes drifted back to her team. Clara wiped the blood off her mouth. Roe tried her best to stand up and Leila was kneeling to get up as well.

 

Drokot’s furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t impressed in the slightest. The Altean suits did protect them from the harm that could have lost them their lives on the spot. Stabbing the ground with her blade, Nakia eyed the lizard with an intense glare. “Black FLOOD!” Drokot noticed the dark waters flooding the grounds. His head turned towards the mage of the gang. 

 

“What do you think you are doing? You can’t fight me… You can’t defeat me.” 

 

“Maybe we can’t… but we have to give it a try.” Roe said with a stern voice. “You haven’t seen enough of us!” 

 

_ “Trickling stream and lake waves, to the clear cold well and falling rain. CLEAR THE PATH!  _ **_LANEILA!_ ** _ ” _

 

Drokot’s ears twitched as he heads a young man’s chuckle nearby in the unseen. “ _ Take a dip _ .” He heard in his earlobe, making him freeze. This pleasantry will end now. He realized his foot was stuck in the solidified mud and tried his best to pull it out. Coming out of the blue, Roe and Clara took his two arms hostage while Leila jumped on his shoulder shooting him in the eyes with her laser beam. Howling in pain, he tried to throw the two brunettes off of his limbs with no luck. Breaking through the ground, they pushed back to jump and put weight on his back making him lose his balance backwards. As his foot got released from the ground, Nakia managed to run in, sliding under him between his legs, kicking him off balance. 

 

Falling on his back with a loud and heavy thud, he grunts. Clara finally heard Shiro’s voice through the helmet. 

 

“Keith is around the corner to pick you up! Hurry!” Shiro called out with a serious voice. He wouldn’t let them spend another second on that land. Now that the enemy was off balance and not able to get up it was their chance to escape. 

 

The Squad manages to get to Red’s mouth in time, but Nakia’s energy was drained after her use of magic. She was panting, trying to keep up. A shadow loomed over her. Drokot had his mass up ready to smash her down like a pancake. 

 

Suddenly everything slowed. The girls' cry to tell Nakia to move faster and dodge the incoming impact. Shiro was yelling to Keith to hurry up to pick everyone up. A Blue blur passed next to the Red Lion. The Lion’s mouth opened where a gun is ready to fire. A sniper formed his grip, taking a deep breath and pulling on the trigger. The beam shot straight across the head of the big monster behind Nakia. The body fell backwards with a rumbling thud. 

 

Blue landed closer to Nakia’s position. Taking Nakia’s hand, Lance pulled her into the mouth of his ship. They flew off in the sky towards the castle. Arriving in the hangar, everyone was waiting for the two as they came out hand in hand. They looked at each other and separated. They had blushing faces but their concerned friends were watching them. Shiro gave the girls an earshot of what they needed to know about the battlefield. He sighed in defeat and smiled despite it all. 

 

“You did an excellent job as a  **team.** ” He praised. The girls’ shoulders relax at the comment he gave them. Happy of their reaction, Shiro turned to Lance, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Good work saving Nakia at the last minute, Sharp Shooter.” Lance eyed Nakia for a second but their gaze fell apart once more.

 

Coran had put the citizens in good care to let them rest. He arrived in the room reuniting with the squad while they were patching each other up. He hugged them closely. “You shouldn’t do anything reckless. I would knock your heads together to make you understand I was worried sick…” 

 

“Coran…” 

“We are sorry…”

“Please forgive us..”

 

“I’m not forgiving your girls for your battle formation. It lacked a lot of proof.” Coran told them, pulling away and sniffing a bit. 

 

“Coran… were you crying?” Allura asked with her hand on her mouth, surprised. 

 

“It’s only space dust! I am alright. This castle hadn’t been cleaned in thousands of years ya know.” Coran said with a cracking voice. 

 

“I believe you, Coran.” Allura assured him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled, clearing his eyesight.

 

“Paladins, ladies. Let’s celebrate your first team bonding through this first battle won.” Coran cheered, as he served some liquor to everyone in glasses. The floating plates went from paladin to paladin and girl to girl. The crew members talked about their next move. Knowing some of them are still minors, they had served something else to drink over their victory. Clara tasted the drink without Lance’s warning and simply shrugged it off. Nakia was about to taste it at her turn but he stopped her. 

 

“Wait. Don’t drink this!” Nakia froze, looking at him perplexed. “This thing tastes like hot dog water and feet.” 

  
  


“Lance… You don’t have to worry, I’ve had a good tolerance to alcohol since I was 16.” Lance looked at her in a odd way. “What? My uncle taught me things and how to handle it pretty well. It runs in the family. The downside is that my brother hates it.” She hummed as she puts the glass to her lips and took it in one swig. Gulping it straight, she sighed. Her cheeks flushed pink and she started to feel dizzy. She fell on her back with a dizzy look across her features. 

 

The Altean princess giggled at the poor mage’s state. Later on that evening, they had time to put her to bed. An hour later, she was back to normal. Leila had taken a chance of a lifetime and record a video. 

 

Gasping in horror, Nakia saw herself on the feed trying to cuddle with Lance on the bench of the living room. To his own dismay, Lance wasn’t able to flirt back. Nakia, extremely drunk, flirted with the Cuban without being aware of her state. She blushed in embarrassment and shame. 

 

Coran stood tall at the station checking the perimeters before turning down for the night. Popping up a little holographic photograph, he saw himself a little younger with a young child with the same bright orange hair as his. His deep blue eyes and her teal Altean marks. He had tried to keep her close before Zarkon’s invasion and the destruction of Altea. Who knew that it would come to this. Losing something more close to his heart than his own daughter - Nioni Avalon Smythe.

 

Closing the thumbnail, he turned around to meet the princess with tired eyes. “Coran, why are you still up?” 

 

“I’m sorry Princess, I was making sure we weren’t being followed after the invasion on the last planet we visited.” 

 

“You miss Nioni, don’t you? Does the Squad remind you of her?” 

 

Coran’s eyes lifted up to see his highness with a soft smile. “We are not alone anymore Coran.” She hugged the elder man. “I want to believe they are alive elsewhere so we could meet them but it’s not our time yet. My father, the King, laid us this legacy. I… No. We must believe in the two parties that the universe has provided us.” 

 

“You are right Princess. We must.” He pulled away. 

 

“Let’s go. You need to get some rest now.” Allura said. He complied to her demand.

As the castle floated in the nothingness, the Voltron crew weren’t aware of the next treat. On the radar of Zarkon, they knew something would catch them off guard after they enter a new area. 

 

Demelvia. 

 

_ Log 010 - Mother. _

 

_ \------ _

 

“See that! Voltron did a nasty touch here.” A cheerful voice announced while a lively colored individual jumped to look at the corpse of the deceased Drokot. 

 

“They did a number on him. Did you see his eyes? They have been exploded apart. Not mentioning the head though.” A heavier female voice said, standing on the side. 

 

“Do you have any news of Axca?” The cheerful one asked. 

 

“Not yet. All I know is that she is away operating from the captain’s orders.” The heavier one sighed. “Why are we even here anyways?” 

 

“Zethrid. Ezor.” A male voice called. “Quit asking questions and start harvesting the remains of him. Any potential power coming across the universe could be beneficial for the Rift.” 

 

“Lotor, are you serious? I thought he warned you not to put your nose in his plans.” Zethrid commented back. 

 

“Your General is right, Prince Lotor.” Another male voice spoke behind him. The wind picked up as a group of druids followed behind him. “Leave the remains to me. They do not belong  to your filthy hands.” 

 

“You may be my father’s pet right now Wieder, but you still have to prove your loyalty to him.” 

 

“Do I?” Wieder asked, raising his hand. “He purposely asked me to end you if we ever met. I could if I wanted to now. You may be Galran blooded, but I still have the upper hand. Leave the corpse alone.” 

  
  


His red eyes met Lotor’s blue ones. Lotor narrowed his eyes and stepped back, flicking his hair back. Wieder looked at his back, retreating. 

 

“Just make sure your little project doesn’t end up badly. You know he might discover your darkest secret once you are called back to the throne in the future.” Lotor stopped at his words, not turning. 

 

“Keep the witch’s pets for yourself to start with and we will see.” Lotor replied back. “You still have to learn about how to open the door to your own reality.” 

 

Lotor may have been right, but Wieder looked at the corpse’s remains. The battlefield was heavy with magic essence. Demelvian magic. But who could have used so much of it in one sitting? Wieder ordered the druids to pick the body and leave. This own investigation was just starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sta.sh/0rw53m7zjfo (Rough sketch of Drokot)  
> Story and Nakia V. Dunstan / Miguel Dunstan Stestylius   
> Clara Durant DragonAnalei   
> Leila Gardner / Kito Banaki Yuhichu   
> Monroe Elliot VanillaBeanSpots


	11. CSQ Log 010 - Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad and the paladins decided to flee the galra. They made it into Nakia's reality for some rest. Would they?

“HUNK! Get on the right! The fleet is heading right towards the castle!” Keith called through the comms. 

“I’m sorry! I’m just trying not to squash those alien duckies!” Hunk apologized in a panic. He was able to dodge the alien ducks from the planet they tried to land on. 

 

Sadly, the planet was occupied by a Galra camp. They didn’t know about their presence and neither did the Galra. The only mistake was Hunk stepping in territory where sentries were patrolling for more prisoners to get inside. Lance took down the sentries with his new sniper ability from the last fight against the monster that nearly killed the Squad. 

 

Happy to be back aboard Yellow, Hunk and the paladins quickly pulled their defenses up to escape the planet before more forces came. The castleship trembled with a massive shock from attacks they were taking from the small fleet coming from all directions. Everyone was trying to stay up in the command room. 

 

Landing in their respective hangars, they saw Allura’s face appear on their screens telling them to get ready for a jump. Thinking again, they wouldn’t have gotten far without the help of the Squad. The rescue of Roe aboard the Rinowa spaceship and Clara’s escape from the cruise ship they were supposed to hack in the first place. Finally, the formation of Coran’s Squad to put their experiences to the test. 

 

“I can’t maneuver…” Allura said. “I don’t have enough energy...”

“What do you mean?” Clara asked. “I thought the energy of the ship was connected to you…” 

 

“It is. My lifeforce does give the ship its power… but right now...I can’t.” 

 

“We need to find another way out!” Pidge intervened on the screen, followed by the four other paladins.

 

Nakia dismissed her screen off her working space and walked up to Coran. “Coran, what is our location?” 

 

“I’m trying to think while defending! I can’t tell any of this!” Coran nearly cried under the massive pressure of the attack. 

 

“We are in the Zingus Quadrant.” Clara said bluntly. “Why?” 

 

“We are going home.” 

 

“What?!” everyone said out loud. 

 

“Nakia, I said I am not in shape to make a jump. My arm is injured.” Allura tried her best to not yell. “I can’t do anything.” 

 

“Coran told us even without your assistance, the castle can manage at least one long jump with your energy running into the castle.” Coran looked at the mage shocked. She had studied a lot about the power-ups of the castle and had done her homework. 

 

“I can’t believe you read the whole 400 pages of the castle’s holographic manual!” Coran proudly said, only to turn back to his panic state when they got massively hit. Everyone grunted at the shake. “The only thing we need is the minimum energy you have left for a small jump to the right constellation of stars. After that, I will take over.” 

 

Allura complied to her demand. The girls helped the princess, holding her up. The princess warned the paladins to be ready for the jump. In a blink of an eye, they were gone from the cruise ship’s map. 

 

\---

 

Wieder threw his glass at the wall. He was fed up from his last meeting with the exiled prince of the Galra; Lotor. His team tried to sabotage his efforts to restore the body. Walking to the druids’ lab, he stopped by the prison cells where many children and teenagers in Galra prisoner's gowns were shaking in fear. No wonder. Experiments were his priority in this reality. Anything to make a greater weapon to please the Emperor of the Galra nation. That is if the half Altean prince wouldn’t put his nose where he was going every time. Like his own kind, he won’t leave any plans or coordinates to show the portal he used ten deca-phoebs ago after following a Kageruna over to the Mirror World. 

 

“I want the report now.” Wieder ordered as he entered the lab. The druids were removing the last pieces of the armor Drokot wore on the battlefield. The sword slashes, his eyes burnt to the fourth degrees and his mouth dry like a desert. It was the work of a team…. But it still didn’t explain the Demelvian essence flowing across his body. 

 

“Take the concentrated magic energy out of his body. I want a full detailed analysis of this corpse by the end of the day.” The druids bowed and return to their work. Walking back to the command bridge, he took place in his chair, forcefully gripping the two armrests. He growled. Who was he pursuing?

 

“I want a full-time record of the last attack we made on Voltron days ago. Any places they went, any time we faced them.” He hit the board, ordering the crew to be ready.

 

\---

 

The Altean wormhole opened, leaving the Castle in the right place. Coran quickly checked the engine system, the barrier, and its components. He made a sigh of relief and looked at the princess resting on the stairs. The paladins had come back from their hangars. They took off their helmets and sat on the ground as well. 

 

“Now what?” Hunk asked, while he was eating a full plate of food goo. A moment later he let out a burp and everyone looked at him with a disgusted face. He let out a small apology and threw the plate into the bin. 

 

“I do not know.” Allura said as she turned to the Demelvian standing in front of them all. “What is your idea Nakia?” 

 

“We are in the right spot to do the jump towards my homeland. The stars are aligned on the right path and it’s an easy way in if we’re not followed.” She explained. 

 

Coran played with his mustache. “You don’t have the power or even the ability to drive us there, only the princess does.” He commented. 

 

“True.” She said as Coran dropped his shoulders. “But she can’t take us there. She doesn’t have a magic artifact coming from Demelvia, which I do possess.” 

 

“Ohh… Like jewelry!” Roe said. “I love those. Especially with puppy shapes.” She cooed with her hands on her cheeks. Coran cleared his throat and instructed everybody to their posts. He kindly asked Nakia to take Allura’s post and she placed her hands on the glowing command pods.

 

Closing her eyes, Nakia imagined her way home. Clara confirmed three main stars in position. “Sunai! Seudo! Varius! In position.” Hearing this, she felt her magic flow through her body. 

  
  


**_Lend me your power. Laneila._ **

 

The small orb on her arm’s bracelet illuminated with a bright yellow light. A new wormhole opened and the castle passed through it to be in a tunnel of time and space. In front of them, on the other side, the exit showed a bright glowing emblem. Demelvia’s emblem. 

 

Popping out of the other side of the wormhole, their faces met the bright blue skies of Demelvia. With barely any clouds visible, it was sunny. Looking back, the portal had closed safely. Walking away from the command station, Nakia indicated a place to land to Coran. 

 

“We have about half an hour before we land properly. You can go and refresh yourselves, Squad, Paladins.” Coran said with a smile. Nakia turned around to see the Garrison trio against the glass glancing out the scenery. Nakia giggled and pat their shoulders. 

 

“It’s better once you see it from on land.” Nakia commented, with a confident smile. Hearing her name called out by the Squad, Nakia turns and walks away. Lance stands there watching for too long only to be elbowed by Pidge. 

 

“Quit staring. It’s rude.” 

“I’m on Pidge’s side.” Hunk said with a innocent smile. 

“I-I wasn’t staring- HEY! It’s not staring, it’s called enjoying the view.” 

“You have your eyes on Nakia now? I thought it was the princess.” 

“I do, but I don’t! Stop distracting me! I can like whoever I want. I’m sure they’re both equally amazing.” 

 

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and then back to Lance. They crossed their arms. Lance’s cheeks flared up. “OKAY QUIT IT!” 

 

After the time passed, Coran had positioned the castle to the landing stage. Everyone was at the back of the ship ready to step out with the small elevator. 

 

“Is it just me or does no one seem to be acting on guard here?” Clara mentioned as they stepped out of the elevator, putting their feet on the soft green soil. 

 

“Here? Nah.” Nakia said. “Our world is already full of surprises. Why would another castle in the sky catch us off guard? The Castle of Lions came ages ago and it’s still our ally.” 

 

The Squad stood still. Roe stood ground in awe while the others were a little cautious of the environment. Many flying creatures flew right above their heads. The mage was right… seeing aliens was not much compared to the strange bird-like creatures in this reality. Waving to get their attention over the path, Nakia motioned the direction to take. 

 

It took dozens of minutes to reach the plaza of the city. Walking through the aisles of the merchants, some knights brotherly greeted the mage back. 

 

“Welcome home, Ms. Advisor.” Two knelt in front of her. Freezing, the Voltron crew looked at her funny. Only Allura and Coran seem to know this information. 

 

“YOU’RE IN A HIGH POSITION?!” They yelled in surprise, sending Nakia’s hair to flow backward with their voice range. She tried to unplug her ears with her index finger. 

 

“Yes, I am. I’m the right hand of the Princess here.” She shrugged it off with a smile. 

 

“Nakia, is it me... or your sword didn’t stop trembling ever since we landed here?” Leila mentioned. Nakia facepalmed. 

 

“I totally forgot how annoying it can get sometimes when they’re not used to being locked in for so…...LONG!” She threw her sword at the plaza’s fountain. 

 

“What the QUIZNAK did you do?!” Keith yelled at her. Her sword! She freaking threw her sword in the water. What the…!? 

 

Dusting her hands off, she looked at the Red paladin with a silent and deadpan expression. Clara is a bit unsurprised by her sudden impulse to do such move, but she gets the auburn girl’s look into her soul. 

 

“Do you remember asking me about the alternate reality copies when we were aboard the ship?” Nakia asked the brunette.

 

“Y-Yeah? You know I was just teasing you, right?” 

 

“Well, that teasing of yours will reveal the deep truth.” Nakia said with her look drifting off to the next aisle. 

 

“What do you mean… Oh...My...GOD!?” Clara froze mid-sentence as a young male, stretching out of the water, stepped on the marble steps of the fountain. He waved off the remaining water droplets of his skin and pat Nakia’s shoulder. The Squad had their hands on their mouth in utter shock. The culprit was a replica of….Lance! 

 

“This is… Laneila.” Nakia said with a slightly annoyed expression. 

 

The tan male was the same skin, hair and eye colors as the Cuban. A few gems were implanted into his forehead and shoulders. The blue accent of his earrings reflected on his waistcloth. Shirtless with two arm gloves, he was the sexy side of Lance incarnate.

 

“I am Nakia’s assistant. Name’s Laneila.” He spoke. He had the same voice of Lance only with a melodic tone and a pinch of sensual stuff? Maybe the girls’  ears were playing tricks on them or was he using the same flirty tone Lance used most of the time. Who could know…

 

Leila hid her face in her hands. She did see Lance shirtless at times at the beach back in Cuba, but sexiness overload was shown at full display in front of them. Mumbling non-sense, Roe was about to pass out if Hunk hadn’t caught her right away. Clara just stared. She shuffled towards Nakia, leaning in and whispered something in her ear. 

 

“Do you have a thing for tan skin or something?” Clara asked with a slightly teasing tone. 

 

“Shush it, Clara.” 

 

“Do not fret about it, Clara.” Laneila spoke once more, catching the brunette off guard. “It’s been like this for about two years after her training was done and she forged my soul into a magnificent sword. The reason why she threw me in the water was to relieve my excitement of being home again.” 

 

“You know my name?!” Clara asked with her hand on her heart. 

 

“I do. Don’t think even in a sword form I cannot hear you girls speak about guys and the Coran’s Squad stuff you have been planning. Also, I can relieve everyone’s thoughts about me. I am a water elf and I am specialized in water elemental stuff.” 

 

“You said you knew our names…. What about the others?” Leila asked. 

 

“It’s rude to ask this, but yes, I do know about them.” Laneila looked at the paladins. “Shiro is the leader and the head of Voltron. He is a wise and talented leader. Keith is the hot head and reckless fighter, like someone I know.” He received a slap in the back from Nakia. He chuckled. “Pidge is the little tech… what do you call it on Earth… Ah yes! Nerd.” 

 

Pidge placed her glasses better with a pout. Laneila chuckled once more. “Hunk is the food quality tester and loves to be surrounded by his friends. Finally…” He sighed and passed his hand through his short locks. “Romeo-wannabe. My counterpart.” 

 

“Hey! I’m not that much of a Romeo-wannabe. I am like the cool handsome sharpshooter.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“No wonder Nakia has a thin- OW!” 

 

“Go ahead and show the lead,  _ assistant. _ ” Nakia growled. 

 

“Oh yes, Monroe and Leila. Please come by Nakia’s room later, I will be treating you all to some spa specialty I give her to relax.” He smirked. Nakia pushed the NIX forward. Clara approached her.

 

“Have you ever thought of comparing the size of their…” She wiggled her eyebrows towards the butt….Nakia whacked Laneila on the shoulder. 

 

“NO!” Nakia shushed her again. 

 

As the group walked towards the Senegha castle, they passed by the training grounds of the knights. Shiro and Keith looked in awe. Nakia turned her head one second to see a blonde rushing towards them at full speed. “Laneila. Wash her off.” She said with a flat tone. 

 

“Your wish is my command.” Laneila said turning around as he used the water current close to them to send the blonde female back to the training grounds. 

 

“Damn youuuuuuu Dunstan.” 

 

“Do you always do that?” Pidge asked Laneila.

 

“Always. My Master has always had a high rivalry with Charlotte. She beats the rivalry Lance has with Keith.” The two whose names were said froze as they heard him loud and clear.

 

Running down the stairs, two knights were quite happy to see their friends. They hugged the mage with their full strength. They welcomed the Voltron crew inside the castle, getting them to follow at the entrance of the massive place where two fairies were awaiting them. The princesses bowed in Allura’s presence. 

 

“Welcome home, Nakia. It’s been a while.” Hjordis spoke. “Princess Allura, it’s an honor to meet the daughter of King Alfor. I’ve learn about Altea by the reports that Nakia sent. I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine. Princess..?” 

 

“I am Hjordis. This is my younger sister, Eloise. We are both rulers of Demelvia and Nakia’s sender.” Allura nodded in acknowledgment. 

 

Hjordis invited the paladins and Squad inside for a small feast. The servants passed through the corridors to come out with human food. Placing a plate of food in front of them, everyone squealed in delight. The first to dig in was Hunk for sure. He was crying with happiness. Laneila was standing next to Nakia while he heard his name being called out. He quickly caught a child in mid-air to hug her to his chest. 

 

“Renna... I’m happy to see you too.” 

 

“Are you two leaving again??” 

 

“Sadly we’ll only be here for a short time.” He answered back, earning a pouty face of the child. He cooed and cuddled her close, then looked at the crew. “Don’t look at me like that. I love this little girl. Nakia is like her mommy.” he said as Nakia spit out her food. 

 

It took nearly an hour to wrap up the story. Zarkon had become vile and truthfully hurtful towards any being. Hjordis had never met him but Alfor had spoken of him as a good ally and dear friend. It seems to have had caused many problems. 

 

“Can we speak about the war...alone?” Allura asked. The paladins and the Squad took their cue to leave. Nakia excused herself to leave with Laneila. The Squad grouped up and looked at the duo leaving them behind. 

 

“We’ll follow her.” Clara said putting her fist into her hand. 

 

“But she said she wanted some time alone.” Roe tried to intervene. 

 

“Maybe, but there is no hiding secrets among us. She hid Laneila’s presence from us!” Leila blushed, making a point. 

 

“True but still, privacy????” Roe whined. 

 

“Maybe she is hiding dogs… or maybe.” 

 

“You got me! WE GO!” Roe hooked herself to Clara’s arm like a lock with her eyes sparkling. 

 

“Didn’t take much to get you hooked.” Clara said with a smirk. They finally saw a door opened that leads to a basement. Trying to be sneaky as possible, the girls approached a big door only to be caught red-handed by none other than Laneila himself. 

 

“What are you ladies doing here?” He was smug looking with his arms crossed. 

 

“We were…” Leila was about to lie only to be cut by Roe. 

 

“We are worried for Nakia. She didn’t seem herself after we landed and got here.” 

 

“Pure honesty I see.” Laneila looked at Roe with a intense gaze. “You will get yourself a great adventure by the way your path is written, but for now I can’t let you guys see her. I’m sorry. There is at least one thing I can tell you.” 

 

Sitting in Nakia’s room, in the Senegha castle, the girls came in as they group hugged her on the spot. The three females pinned her to the ground. Nakia whined for some help but gave up in the end. They decided to speak to each other. Nakia was shocked Laneila revealed this to her friends. She sighed and hugged the girls in return. She had no choice, she would need to come out eventually.

 

At the dinner, Nakia was standing on the balcony outside. Looking at the view of the illuminated city just below them, she sighed. The wind picked up dramatically once she heard Lance’s voice calling her name. She looked behind as he approached with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Ya know, Demelvia reminds me of Earth”. The skies, the clouds and the rivers they saw through the Castleship windows reminded him a lot of his own home. “I would kill to spend some time with my family again…” 

 

“I know. I wish I could too.” 

 

“Your brother isn’t around?” 

 

“No, he is with my dad at the guild way back in the North West of the country.” 

 

“Oh.” Lance scratched the back of his head. “Nakia… Pidge is really curious about everything and so am I. Why do you want someone else as your flight teacher? Am I not qualified enough? I’m not joking… I want to teach you.” 

 

“Pidge was right. You are truly concerned about my skill.” 

 

“It’s not about skill. It’s about how you want to manage. Give me a chance.” Lance spoke as he took her hand with a serious look on his face.

 

Laneila cleared his throat making Lance flinch and drop Nakia’s hand. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt the serious talk, copy-me, but the princess suggested for everyone to visit the capital while we are here. Before we leave for space again, that would be great.” He smiled, while he turned on his heels humming. 

 

Lance was apologizing to Nakia while scratching the back of his head. Nakia waved it off while she caught the Squad staring from behind each side of the glass door. She narrowed her eyes. Stepping in the dining room, putting her hands on the table, Nakia got the attention of everyone. 

 

“Let’s go for a tour.” She announced. “We will visit and buy anything suitable for supplies and it’s on my account as an advisor.” 

 

“Do you have enough cash?” Keith asked. She chuckled. 

 

“Yes, Keith. It comes handy when you are of a high authority.” Nakia crossed her arms. He slouched in his seat. Hjordis stopped Coran from walking. 

 

“There is someone who has meant to see you for a while. Do you mind?” 

 

“Of course, princess.” Coran accepted and followed her. 

 

Eloise told everyone the tour would take place the next day. They will need a good night of rest. Obliging, the Paladins went back to the Castle of Lions with Allura. Coran came back a little later with a smile across his face, playing with his mustache once more. Allura tried to question him but he excused himself for a good night of sleep, which was odd. 

 

“Hey, Lance.” Pidge nudged his side. 

“Yeah, what is it?” He stopped walking. 

 

“Stay cool sharpshooter, you have a date tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah sure--- WAIT NO! Nakia and I are  _ not  _ having a date. She  _ is  _ giving the tour for all of us!” 

 

“Dude, she has the googly eyes for you. Maybe not because your counterpart surprised us at first but I’m sure she has a thing for you.” 

 

“Nakia… having a crush on me? Pfft. Lies, she is not into me.” 

 

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, again unimpressed. They looked at him with a annoyed look. “Hey, don’t judge me.” They went on their way, walking away. 

 

\---

 

The next day came by and they all met up at the main entrance of the Senegha castle. They are all sparkly and refreshing. 

 

“Who knew your assistant had the hands for those massages. The oil was the best I tried so far.” Roe sighed in relief. 

 

“I never had that kind of treatment before.” Leila commented, feeling her skin, now super soft and bright. 

 

“I will admit he has the touch.” Clara was checking the others looking at themselves in the closest window. Laneila leaned over their shoulders and smirked.

 

“I would do  _ more  _ but I am restricted to my master’s rules.” He chuckled, making them blush. Clara simply walked away to be next to Keith. Nakia is ready to get everyone the desired tour. They followed her in a small group. Hunk was hooked to the spice market at first glance. Lance stopped by a ointment stand. Walking by a forge, Keith entered to check out the refinery of the swords and daggers presented. Shiro slowed the walk towards the fortune teller tent. Clara followed behind him, curious to know about faith. 

 

An old lady was crying the name of the young lady. Stopping, Nakia looked at the elderly woman. “Nakia, we have a little problem. He escaped again… Mind calling him back.. I don’t have the air for…” She giggled slowly. 

 

“Of course.” Putting her fingers between her lips and tongue, she let out a loud whistle. A flapping noise was across the market. The merchants were chuckling and laughing at the poor lady being so needy towards the advisor. A ball of fur landed in Nakia’s arms. “There you are, Rufus. You shouldn't fly away..” 

 

“DOGGIE!” Roe screamed the other side of the street, rushing closer. “Oh...my god! He is adorable! You have flying dogs?!” 

 

“Flying cats as well, but they are different…” Nakia said with a sweatdrop. “Here you go, Ms. Bench.” 

 

“Thank you, dear. Fight hard for the Alliance.” Nakia nodded as she dragged Roe away. Leila stopped by a stone shop where she could see any compatible stones for her guns. Maybe it could work. It was a tough decision, but they would pass through.

 

\---

 

Putting away the stuff they had bought from Nakia’s account, they were set for their departure later. Suited up, Nakia stopped everyone. 

 

“Before we depart in a few hours, may I ask something of you guys to keep?” Everybody looked at each other puzzled. “Come by the castle later, I have something to show you. No more secrets.” 

 

\---

 

Everything set in the Castle of Lions, the Voltron crew walked to the door here Nakia was standing in front of with Laneila. She pushed open the doors letting everyone in. On each side of the corridor, they walked down, the monoliths were shining. It was a light show off a huge stone with many tree branches that have grown around it. Through the stone image, a slight silhouette is drawn out.

 

“The woman inside the Stone of Recollection is my mother. Meet Glen Kageruna, one of the survivors of the Clan Kageruna massacre over three decades ago.” 

 

Some gasps are heard. Hunk is standing there speechless, he dropped his dessert on the ground. 

 

“That’s your mom?” Leila asked with a trembling voice. 

 

“Years ago, an operation to save children was done and it caused my mom to fight against Wieder’s magic. She ended up using the Kaos Arcadia seal on herself in hopes that no one might try to track the origin of the clan’s magic.” 

 

“That’s awful.” Clara said with her hands as fists. “How could he do that?” 

 

“We have yet to know…” Laneila said. “It’s only been two years since I’ve known this story but I know the real legend of the Kageruna behind it all..” 

 

“We will provide the best support we can in this land, Nakia. You are helping us for the war against Zarkon. It’s our turn to help you with something in return.” Allura said. She frowned. “We will go through, together, like Voltron.” 

 

Everyone agreed and started to leave. Laneila stopped Lance for a moment, gripping his shoulder. He stood back. 

 

Zipping her bag and clipping her suitcase, Nakia looked around her room. Again, she would be gone for who knows how long. She said goodbye to her friends from the capital and the knights. Standing in the command room, all the crew was ready to take off. 

 

\--- 

 

Jumping out of the portal, the girls hugged Nakia close to each other. Nakia couldn’t take it and cried in their shoulders. 

 

Checking the next place to free from the Galra, Allura made sure the constellations were off before they left the Zengus quadrant. They needed to know more about Zarkon’s plan as fast as possible.

  
  


Log 011 - Refugees.


	12. CSQ Log 011 - Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New rescue mission planned. Will they manage it?

 

The laser beam passed through the material of the Galra cruiser flying in front of the castleship. Many components of the vessel started to blow up, one after another. 

 

**_Simulation success._ ** A robotic voice announced in the headset of the current pilot. The holographic setting was written in Altean, but she didn’t mind. She cared more about having success in another simulation after her fourth attempt. She sighed in relief as she remembered Shiro’s advice to keep calm. She was getting a better understanding of the technology thanks to Pidge and Leila and a good healthy rest coming from Hunk’s favorite type of cooking. Coran and Allura’s tutelage of the Altean language was something everyone seriously needed to improve. 

 

The best of all, the cherry on the top of the cake, she had finally listened to Lance’s pilot instruction. 

 

“Woohoo! Way to go Nakia! You’re getting the hang of it!” He cheered in her mic as he appeared on her screen. “Soon enough you’ll be sure to be a top pilot like me!” 

 

“You, a top pilot? Please, Lance. You are more than that.” Nakia teased. “Actually, you are a better instructor than a pilot.” 

 

“Yeah-yeah, the best instructor and not a pi- HEY! That’s mean!” He whined after he came to realisation of what she said. 

 

“Quit being a baby. Thank you Lance.” The Cuban had an odd shade of pinkish-blue blush across his features. He cleared his throat and stumbled on his words. 

 

“Well, if… you didn't learn how to shoot… You wouldn’t have succeeded the simulation after we came back from your homeland.” 

 

_ Touché. _

 

Nakia simply waved it off. Lance tried to complain only to be on mute with the holographic set gone from her sight. The command room doors opened with the three girls following Coran with books in their hands. 

 

“I’m sorry ladies, but today is another day of knowledge. Of course, I am willing to teach but Alfor’s AI wants to personally take care of it.” 

 

Roe giggled with excitement as Clara looked over at the brunette. Leila simply yawned while she shifted the weight of the books in her hands. “Can we at least have something to eat in the room while we are bonding,  _ again? _ ” 

 

“I suppose I could cook you girls the Paladins’ feast. It would be a good healthy meal for your brains and your bodies.” He pointed two fingers towards the top of his head. The girls looked at each other and froze. 

 

“You know what Coran, I think we will pass. I’m not so hungry anymore.” Leila’s eye twitched at the memory of the Paladins’ feast he did for the boys. Oh god, they needed improvement after ten thousand years of slumber. 

 

“Are we?” Roe asked with a small voice. Leila’s stare made her gulp. “Y-Yeah, I’m not hungry at all!” 

 

“Alrighty then.” Coran fakely wiped a tear from his eye. “I thought you girls would love my fatherly cooking skills.” He turned his back. Hearing the doors closing, he slumped on the ground. 

 

\---

 

Two weeks had passed already after their return from Demelvia. To their surprise, when they came out of the jump, Pidge had calculated the time difference which made her question Laneila and Nakia personally. Both tried to ignore her questions here and there but they were always caught off guard with a tricky question. 

 

Time in Nakia’s reality was calculated faster than in Voltron’s reality. Two days only equaled two Earth hours. It was fascinating for both parties but the jet lag had gotten everyone aside of the two mages. 

 

To learn more, they had spent at least some time on the tour with the residents of Demelvia before the take-off to go back to the right dimension.Pidge had asked Eloise more about Demelvian science. The youngest princess gave her magic stones to be analyzed and improved. Keith had taken a morning routine with one of Nakia’s best knight buddies, Masami, to learn more about sword skills. 

 

Shiro, on the other hand, remained with Coran and Allura for a helping hand of Princess Hjordis. Their alliance was confirmed to help the cause of Voltron against Zarkon’s vile plans. Hunk had taken a good amount of the market’s goods for the ship and was getting more inspiration for the kitchen.

 

Thoughts were soon replaced with the fight at hand. Nakia’s thought of the war coming soon, even faster than expected was always disrupted by Laneila’s constant teasing. He wouldn’t let go of the fact Nakia might or might not have a crush on his counterpart. Her misfortune had gotten even worse when he opened his mouth to the Squad about it but got it shut by being sealed back into his sword form. 

 

The girls got the hint very well. They would either laugh or tease if they caught her staring at the Cuban in a corner of the room.

 

\----

 

It didn’t take much time for the girls to understand their part in the future. Faith had been bestowed on them by Alfor’s AI as he knew what would be coming for them. They wouldn’t hold back and would never leave the team apart. They also had their role to play as Shiro told them upon their return. 

 

Allura stood tall as she looked at the paladins, whom she called in on the bridge for a short briefing, including the girls as well. Coran stood by her side with his hands behind his back. 

 

“We finally picked up our next destination. A Galra station is near our current position and we need to get there before it’s too late.” 

 

“As we speak, the castle has detected a distress beacon in the Lasniasly quadrant. It is indicated the beacon was sent from a moon of the Glanius planet currently occupied by one of Zarkon’s central command.” 

 

“There is a slight problem. They don’t believe in us after my late father was not on their side when Zarkon’s tyranny began. They never knew about Voltron’s legacy. If we were to land on their world, they would only be scared.” 

 

“The Glanisan are known for the eldest history knowledge in the galaxy. They are an old civilisation who could keep any dark secret of the universe itself. Right now, they are held down by the hands of the Galra.” Coran said with a sigh. 

 

Coran displayed the pictures of the Glanisan tribe. They seemed to be more females than males. It was a Matriarchal type of colony. More pictures are displayed across the bridge’s screens. 

 

“Coran, don’t tell me they are enslaving children!” Roe’s voice broke as she looked at the young Glanisan within their mothers’ arms hiding from the sentries harm. It melted Roe’s heart but made her feel even worse.

 

“Is it me or do they look like Arusians…? Well...hm...sort of?” Leila pointed out. Coran chuckled on the side. 

 

“I assure you they are pacifists. But I doubt they would still listen to us after our disappearance for ten thousand years.” 

 

“It’s not your fault.” Clara interjected, getting looks. “Zarkon failed the King’s trust and now look where we are. I believe I wouldn’t have...no, we wouldn’t have been reunited for this cause to help restore peace of the universe for nothing. What are we? Humans. And we know the exact feelings of what historical messes can be like.” 

 

“Clara isn’t wrong. We weight is on both sides of the coin. We need to have faith.” Shiro walked in. 

 

“Everyone…” Allura said with a soft voice. 

 

“Let’s not stand still.” Nakia walked forward. “Let’s get that planet free.” 

 

Everyone agreed in unison. Coran approached the girls as he displayed for each of them a small gear to wear. He handed over to Nakia and Roe a small device they would be wearing around their wrist thanks to Pidge’s intelligent contribution.

 

Before they could ask their function, they were already changed into space suits. Nakia looked at her chest plate, jet pack and gauntlet. Roe looked at the same on herself. She only whistled at the suit as she looked around herself and twirled happily. Pidge grinned and pushed her glasses back. 

 

“Don’t worry. Hunk and I are working on more stuff so you can take really part of the missions like pros. For now, take care of your real task at hand.” 

 

Coran gave a retractable staff to Clara which she tested on the spot, nearly knocking Lance off his feet. She ended with the staff in his face. Clara apologized. Leila checked her hand laser guns once more that she had used against Drokot the first time they fought. 

 

“Ladies, these improvements show your new ability to bonding with each other. The paladins are the same team as you are and believing in yourselves is the top priority.” Coran said with a firm tone.

 

“Just make sure they come back safely, Coran.” Allura warned. 

 

“This is only a rescue mission, Princess. They are now trained enough to do the right thing at the right moment.” They all agreed on this point. “They will be only fighting back if necessary.” 

 

“Nakia.” Allura called out.

 

“Yes?” Nakia answered. 

 

“To be the most discrete possible, would you please use your shadow magic and go there?” 

 

“No problem. We did it once, I can still manage a second time.” Nakia looked at the Squad, who all agreed to get ready. They slowly entered the portal and as soon as they did, the soft soil of the planet met their feet. They took a few steps before looking at the setting moon across a pink lake. 

 

Clara quickly motioned the girls to hide as sentries passed by them. They all heard Allura’s voice in their helmets. They whispered into it to give their position. According to their map the camp was about two miles from their current position.They quickly put themselves on the move before they were found. 

 

Pidge was monitoring them from the green lion, hidden in her invisibility cloak. After a while of walking, they stopped and sat to plan their next move. 

 

“What do we do now?” Roe asked. “We were able to get here as discreetly as possible, but we still need a plan.” 

 

“I suggest we use the flying bots.” She pointed the ones surveying the camp. “Those, like Rover. I can easily hack them with Pidge’s virus and make them useful to us once we start.” 

 

“I agree.” Roe clapped her hands together. “As we’re here, we could use the shadow thingy to knock the guards right to sleep.” 

 

Clara and Nakia looked at each other and smirked. Roe blushed a bit, hiding her mouth. Did she just give a stupid good idea? Yes, she did. 

 

\---

 

“Why don’t we get to do the ‘saving the day’ thing? Why does it have to be them?” The Cuban complained as he looked at the screen at the dots showing the girls’ positions. 

 

“Shut it, Lance.” Keith said. He was a bit worried about Leila’s safety but also for the others. 

 

“If they get into any trouble, Pidge can swoop in and get them easily.” Coran said. 

 

They heard a few crashes and stumbling over the mic. Heavy grunts and squeals of terror again. Silence. Finally hearing the sighs of relief of the females, they heard Clara giggling at Lance’s complaints. 

 

They quickly made a survey of the area and saw an open opportunity of the camp. They stopped at a prominent tent were there were some individuals inside. They paused at the entrance. They switched their lights on, surprising a few. 

 

“We are here to help. We are not going to hurt you.” Clara said with a calm voice. A few faces didn’t believe her words. The whispers started to raise as children hid themselves from their lights. 

 

Positioned at the entrance of the tent, Nakia saw a few sentries scanning the area of where they were at the very moment. Roe nodded at Nakia. Materializing her Demelvian sword from the shadows, Nakia prepared to take action. Suddenly, she hears her name being called out from the lips of a foreign voice. The girls froze and looked at the woman. She was small with a kangaroo-like body and a human face. The mage is surprised to find another Demelvian here. 

 

“Rebbi?” Nakia asked back. The woman smiled sadly as they looked at each other. Leila caught Nakia’s attention once more as they prepared the people to leave. They made a beeline to the forest from where they came from. Roe instructed the thirty person group to follow forward. 

 

“When did you get here?” Rebbi asked as she looked at her hands and slowly made her way next to the mage.

 

“A while back… You look younger…” Nakia slowed her pace. 

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

 

_ “Throw it away. It’s another failure.” Wieder ordered.  _

 

_ The man did as he said, throwing the dead body into the endless pitfall of darkness. The odor was sickly, unhealthy and unbearable. Some gagged at the smell. Walking through the next tables, he looked at a young auburn-haired child getting her blood drawn. He sighed in delight.  _

 

_ It was the first step of the “Never Ending Blood” project. Wieder had been planning this coup for many hundreds of years and looked at the others. The kidnapping of this many children would be the best thing he would have managed. _

 

_ The guards sent the shadow child back to her cell. Crying loudly from the pain she had bared, she was calmed down by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rebbi smiled warmly at the child as she sat back in her corner along with the remaining prisoners. She was known as the eldest of the prisoner lab rats Wieder had captured. They never questioned how long she had been suffering his torture. No one knew.  _

 

_ She was the mother everyone dreamt to have. Especially Matsuhiro and Nakia. As the days and months passed, the children grew in few.  _

 

_ “Nakia.” Wieder’s voice called her out of her thoughts. _

 

**_Flashback end._ **

 

“Nakia, are you alright? You are spacing out…” Rebbi noticed. Nakia was glad to see an old acquaintance again, but it worried her to see her in this state. Something was off. Roe announced their arrival at the escape spot Coran had told them about to wait. Something caught them off guard as the girls collapsed on the ground paralyzed by a magic buff.

 

The demelvian mage grew surprised as she turned back to look at the kangaroo woman. Her warm smile turned into a twisted grin. Her eyelids narrowing at her. Her palm was electrified. A quick light passed through Nakia’s thigh, catching her off guard. Her sword flew into the air with speed and dug into the ground behind the woman. The pain suddenly came in as she realized the trouble they were in now. 

 

“Who knew… the lamb would actually come back?” Rebbi said with a slightly angry tone. Her tone gave the purest of the shivers in Nakia’s back. She was afraid. A fear she hasn’t felt since… she was a child.

 

“Oh really… I should have told you…” Rebbi looked at her hand’s claws. “Wieder is the operator of this planet right now. These children are the new pawn of his experiments.” 

 

“Wi--Wieder……” 

 

“Yes, him. Thanks to him we were able to follow a new path and get ready for the next step.” She looked at Nakia and the squad. “Zarkon’s our new leader to follow.” 

 

She used her gauntlet to get herself into a space suit instead of rag clothes. She turned on her mic. 

 

“Lord Wieder, we have the position of Voltron at our hand.” 

 

“Thank you, Rebbi. You can dispose of the remaining subjects of the test.” He chuckled darkly. Nakia’s eyes grew wide. Able to open a portal at the end of her power, Nakia quickly made Leila push the people in. 

 

Rebbi used her gun, shooting Leila in the shoulder. Leila yelped in pain. “‘Make another move and she won’t have a head the next time I shoot.” She threatened. She wasn’t aware of the presence behind her morphing into a humanoid. Laneila was standing with the sword in hand. A quick move was felt through her body as she saw her arm falling off. 

 

The water elf nearly jumped at her to only to be back into the sword. She screamed in pain as she looked at Nakia with a death glare. She wanted her dead now. Nakia was panting trying to get herself up. The red and black lion landed roughly. The rest of the refugees took place within them. Keith took Leila in his arms. Shiro was quick on his feet to pick up the sword and get the anthro-woman away from the mage. Scooping Nakia up, the black lion’s jaw closed as soon as Shiro stepped in. 

 

Sitting against the operating wall, Nakia was having a panic attack from all the shock. She was hugging her sword to her chest, tears falling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. The fear had finally reached her boundaries. Something she hadn’t experienced in years…

 

\---

 

Rebbi was healing herself with her cure spell. The bleeding had stopped but sadly the arm wouldn’t be able to grow back. She had been cursing all the way in as the druids tried to heal her properly. 

 

Wieder looked at the commanders and growled. He heard the scouts telling about Voltron’s position and insisted on following them and not letting them leave their sight and radars. 

 

“Commander! Voltron has been spotted!” A sentry said with their electronic voice.

 

“Put all the thrusters up. We are going after them.” He ordered. Finally hearing the voice of his last experimental human subject, he was going forth to get her, no matter the cost of this reality. 

 

He remembered Drokot’s death. He finally put the puzzle pieces in place. Nakia was the one who did this along with the others. He still knew… her dark side was still yet to be seen.

 

\----

 

Brought back into the castle with the refugees, the girls were given to the Altean to be checked and healed. Shiro left once more to his deck and was ready to fly off against the Galra fleet. They quickly established the Voltron connection to destroy the ion cannon of Wieder’s cruiser ship. 

 

Landing aboard, Allura was able to make the desired jump into another part of the universe. 

 

Clara was patching Leila’s shoulder up before she could go in the healing pod for a few hours. Lance was having another check up on Roe while Coran took a look at Nakia’s condition. She refused to leave the sword’s side. Still in shock, she refused to be healed and left alone. 

 

All she could think of right now was that Wieder was here. Worse, he was working for Zarkon. Flashes of her friends she made at the lab, her escape when her mother was able to rescue her along with her father… The only thing she felt suddenly to get her out of her thoughts was a hug of the Squad around her. She broke down, the tears coming back. 

 

It was finally the moment she had to gotten in touch with the monster of her past.

 

**Log 012 : Lab rat.**

 

“They escaped sir. What do we do?” A scout asked. 

 

“Call him in. I might have an idea for his next project. He wants informants of our reality, doesn’t he? He will get it.” 

 

“Sir, he is online.” The scout answered. 

 

“Wieder. I thought you didn’t want me meddling in those little experiments of yours.” Lotor’s face appeared on his main screen. 

 

“Don’t you seek the knowledge of my reality, runaway?” Wieder asked. Lotor quirked a brow up, finally listening in. “You will need someone to get you through to the knowledge. She is currently aboard the Castle of Lions with the newly found paladins.” 

 

“Enlighten me.” Lotor said. 

 

“Capture the Never Ending Blood subject and you will be granted the passage to the purest magic energy you need for your own little project.” 

 

“What do you want in return aside from this capture.” 

 

“Nothing else, but the pure suffering of the human I need to finally end this magic experiment.” Wieder looked at the former Galran prince. “But first, keep your way in until the real fight starts.” 

 

“...as always, why would I even believe your words, vampire.” Lotor threatened. 

 

“I gave you the right place and indication to run your quintessence cultivation with the Altean you found back there. I hope you know what you’re getting will bring to ultimate defeat one day.” 

 

“I do not know what you are talking about. This time around, I shall make sure I am covered unless you want yourself to be blown away by my father.” 

 

“Fair enough.” He closed the screen, looking at his pilots. “Head to the deep North of the Central planets. I have my own business there. Rebbi.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“Ask the druids for another arm and train with the others properly. We don’t know what they will be up to….until then.” 


	13. CSQ Log 012 - Lab Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wieder's plan is to get Nakia back, but what scale he is going through?

With both hands on each side of her head, she shut her eyes tighter. The screams from the laboratories weren’t stopping. The high pitched wail echoed through the dark alley. Stepping out of her cell, Nakia had her eyes on the dark corridor. Taking a step forward, she felt a hand creeping up her shoulders. Her child self turned around to look up at the intruder. 

 

“Come back...N.E.B.” Wieder said with a sinister chuckle. 

 

Waking up with a start, Nakia sat up in the bed quickly. The dizziness caught her instantly as she put her hand on her forehead. Waiting for it to settle down, her eyes wandered around the room. It wasn’t her quarters in Demelvia nor the room she had in the Castle of lions. 

 

Sitting at her make-up table, looking at herself and her parents' hologram, Allura heard the shifting in the bed. Her eyes fell on Nakia, sitting up with her dizzy face. She got up, walked over and caressed her hair. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Allura asked with her British accent. “Are you able to speak?” 

 

“I feel like a cart rolled over my body a thousand times..” Nakia said blankly. Allura chuckled softly and invited her to lay back down. 

 

“I will go and get something to drink for you. Wait for a bit.” 

 

“Why am I not in my room?” The mage asked. Allura paused at the door, recalling the voice of Hjordis as they were able to contact Demelvia for a short conversation. The princess had asked to put Nakia under watch in a quiet room away from the others. Allura had accepted to be the one in charge. 

 

“The Princess asked for a better setting for you. I suggested my room.” Allura replied with a gentle tone. “I will be right back.” 

 

Truth be told, Allura hadn’t explained the whole situation just yet. Shiro had been the one to bring Nakia to the princess’s room for healing. Instead of the healing pod, Allura requested Laneila join them for a few hours so he could use his own abilities to heal her. He had complied. 

 

Walking down the hallway, Allura passed by the healing room where many of the young refugees were being fed by the Squad. Some female adults were being questioned by Pidge and Leila. Hunk made sure everyone had their meals. Many of the children were gathered around Roe, who was telling a few stories to them. Some were dozing off on her lap and the others were asking for more. 

 

“Monroe, you seem to distract them well.” Allura commented, catching the brunette off guard. A young Glanusian laughed quietly at the comment. A soft pink blush painted on Roe’s cheeks. 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing! I love children.” Roe fakely shrugged it off knowing she was mentally squealing at the princess’s praising. Allura smiled a little more as she approached the two others. “Anything new, Pidge?” 

 

“Oh hey, Princess.” Pidge waved. “Actually yes. The mothers were really cooperative. They were telling us more about Wieder’s camp on Glanius.” 

 

“Apparently, Wieder was planning to take the children to a new facility soon. It seems we arrived at the right moment to rescue them.” Leila completed with her small device.

 

“Anything else?” Allura asked getting serious. “What about the woman?” 

 

“You mean the kangaroo woman?” Pidge asked. “They said she had never been this creepy before the rescue. She was really tender with the kids and really supportive. Something was odd though.” 

 

“Which is?” The Altean questioned. 

 

“Rebi came out of nowhere one day.” One of the mothers said as she hugged her child against her chest. “She never mentioned her origins nor why she was there.” 

 

“I see. Excuse me. I need to get something for Nakia. I will request your support once more when I get back.” 

 

“Of course.” The Glanusian replied. Clara had caught her eye as she continued to get the others patched up. 

 

Climbing the stairs slowly as to not fall with her long gown, Allura made her way to the kitchen to grab something. She stopped at the door and sighed. She swiped her finger in the air making a small screen pop up, where Lance’s face appeared. 

 

“Lance, may I request your help with something? Come to my room.” 

 

“O-Of course, Princess! I will meet you there.” Lance closed his screen with a grin across his face. His luck might have changed after all. He gets to be alone with the princess. Jackpot!

 

“Quit grinning like an idiot. You are disgusting.” Keith commented, with his arms across his chest. Lance’s reverie broke into a thousand pieces. 

 

“Hey, I can dream okay!” Lance replied in total defense. “At least I have my eyes set on someone and you don’t!” 

 

The Cuban scoffed, walking out of the command room. Keith looked at the door closing. He tch’ed as he closed his eyes to open them once more. Maybe he didn’t know what it was like to have feelings for an individual. He did care for a someone on the team especially. Shiro was one of his priorities when they rescued him from the Garrison’s camp lab. He looked at the Black Paladin calculating their next target with Coran. 

 

Humming down the hallway, Lance danced a little, his hips swaying at his tune. He stopped by the princess’s door, made three soft knocks and straightened himself up being at the most casual look he could… being Lance. 

 

As the door opened, he put on his most beautiful dashing smile. “What can I help you with, Princess?” He asked. Her face was indifferent. 

 

“Would you mind spending some time with Nakia? I have to check on the refugees before we let them go in a few days. You won’t mind, would you?” 

 

Lance’s smile dropped, hinting the sad hint in her voice. His expression became serious as he nodded. “Anything to help.” He answered. 

 

“I would have asked someone else but out of the team and squad, you are the one who’s bonded with her the most. I hope you understand?” 

 

Lance flushed a little, scratching the back of his head. Allura put her hand on Lance’s shoulder and smiled. “Thank you, Lance.” 

 

His blue eyes fell on the frame of the auburn-haired girl. Her eyes were half open, barely awake. Allura insisted that Lance get to make her speak a little to release the tension. He agreed without thinking. Was it because he accepted the Princess’s request or his guilt of seeing a comrade like this? 

 

\---

 

Checking out his screen, Wieder gripped his armrest tighter. His look was blank. He was remembering the meeting he had with Zarkon and some other commanders a few hours ago.

 

\---

 

_ Zarkon was sitting on this throne with his right hand to his chin. Haggar looked at the commanders before the Emperor and then at the latter. All the commanders were dismissed aside from Wieder, who kept one knee on the ground, bowing.  _

 

_ “Rise up, Wieder.” Zarkon ordered. The Witch approached, handing him a scroll. “You will be closing your position to Voltron but in the most discreet way possible.”  _

 

_ “What do I have to do?” Wieder asked with a serious tone.  _

 

_ “Gather the troupe for the next part of your role. This is going to be a surprise they won’t be aware of. You are the druid we need for this and I believe you can do it without any other mistakes. The last one was caught off guard so I will let it pass.” Zarkon concluded. “Now, go.”  _

 

_ “Veprit’sa.” Wieder put the chest and turned around.  _

 

_ “One other thing.” Wieder stopped walking. “If you come across my fugitive son, make sure he meets his fate.”  _

 

_ “Yes, my lord.” Wieder answered, leaving the throne room. Among all the Galra, having a mage from an alternate reality was a new thing to bare. His speed and strength had been known by the higher grades for the past ten decaphoebs.  _

 

_ Zarkon wanted to make sure the former Demelvian would lead him to his land’s secret entrance once his role is fulfilled. He remembered that Alfor forbade him to speak about the subject back in his days of glory. He had put an end to the Altean’s reign. The meeting with the paladins of old was still fresh to his ten thousand year old memory.  _

 

_ He looked at the vampire leaving with the druid crew he had raised himself with the help of Haggar in his first time around the headquarters. Stepping in his spaceship, Wieder looked at the team he had already gathered, minus Drokot. They were all deserted Demelvians ready to serve only him till their death. They obeyed each and every order he spoke.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

He was drawn out of his thoughts with an incoming call. Two voices were heard on the speakers. One stood tall with dark hair and the other one with ash blonde hair. 

 

“We are awaiting your orders, my lord.” The dark haired one said. 

 

“The ships are ready to leave.” The blonde added. 

 

“Go scan the quadrant we are currently residing. If there’s any sign of the Castle of Lions, report it immediately.” He ordered. Both agreed and were gone from the screen. Knowing now Nakia was in this reality as well was the most delightful news he had gotten from Rebi. His little project needed to be tended to and he will get her back. 

 

Walking next to his comrade, the blonde agreed on the plan: they were going on board the castleship to get Nakia. The blonde, Matsuhiro, stopped at the window, featuring the galaxy. His memory went back to a younger version of Nakia and his human self. He remembered her innocent smile. A smile that could kill a soul instantly. She had insisted that he come along for the escape of the laboratory, but he had stayed behind for her sake. 

 

\---

 

Relieved with all the pieces of information they had gathered from the testimonies of the Galnusian, Allura headed back to the command center where she had a short talk once more with the two Demelvian princesses. They were both surprised at first to hear about Wieder’s whereabouts. They knew he was around the galaxy on the other side of their dimension. Nearly twelve years ago, he had done so much harm… now he was at it again. 

 

“We will make sure to put an end to this. The paladins will.” Allura assured. 

 

“I would like the girls to keep a close eye on Nakia and her reactions. She might have some past memories dragging her even more into the darkness.” 

 

It might change the course. The Squad entered the bridge as they were speaking. The princesses smiled at them. Allura asked the girls to come with her to her room. They halted their march as they heard giggling and chuckling from behind the door. They quickly opened the it to see Lance sitting on a chair next to the bed. 

 

“Who am I??” He made a funny grumpy face, frowning, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“I don’t know… Give me a hint.” Nakia giggled. 

 

“Ahh...Shut up Lance.” He mimicked a tone. 

 

“Are you trying to mimic Keith?” Leila asked, catching him red-handed. He blushed violently,  almost falling off of his chair. He got up and waved it off. 

 

“N-no... I mean yes! I mean NO! Keith?? nan…. Who are you taking me for Leila, hm?” He questioned back with a cracking voice. 

 

Roe was laughing so hard, but abruptly stopped once she felt the deadpan looks of everyone aside from Lance and Nakia on her. She actually asked if Keith’s voice really sounded like that. Trying to hold it in, they burst out into laughter. They imagined Keith’s voice in Lance’s tone. 

 

Nakia smiled fondly. Lance noticed and got up, puzzling Nakia, but he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and left through the door. 

 

An hour later, he was sitting at the star map once more. He remembered the coordinates of the Zingus system. A flash of everyone seeing Nakia’s mother in the crystal, it struck a chord in his heart. 

 

“There you are.” Lance glanced back seeing Shiro coming into the room. “You missed dinner. Something on your mind?” He asked as he approached.

 

“I’ve been thinking about the girls’ team. I never thought they would be rising so quickly and meeting our prowess. They are… indispensable.” Shiro agreed with his words without a doubt. 

Everyone walked at their own pace. They all looked different and owned their own skills and personalities. They lived with their past the way that they wanted. 

 

“Roe was kicked out of Rinowa tech, Leila was left with my family because her parents didn’t want her back.” The last note left Lance sour as he was protective of the blonde. “Clara fought so much during those years with the Galra… and now, Nakia was meant to be a lab rat...causing that massive scar on her back…” 

 

He clenched his fists. He remembered being taken aback by the story she had confessed earlier while they were alone. 

 

“It’s hard to believe I never saw the scar before.” Lance confessed. 

 

Shiro remembered he saw it once when she was sitting by the tours at their time on Olkarion. 

 

“We all live with our scars.” Shiro said as he looked at Lance. He nodded back. “Healing takes time but it’s a good sign that means we are alive.” 

 

“Wieder. He is the one who caused it.” Lance mumbled. 

 

“I know. He’s a new threat to us all. We will be in this together and help each other to stop him.” He squeezed the Cuban’s shoulder. Getting up as the team came inside, they looked over. Shiro got up and approached Allura. 

 

The Black paladin displayed the last planet where Drokot was fought. He also showed the planet Glanus. 

 

“We can thank Laneila for the last minute attack he did on Rebi to save Nakia’s life. Either way, we wouldn’t have had the time to pick them up.” Shiro said.

 

“We were able to pick up new intel with Pidge’s virus as well.” Allura said. Pidge looked proud but focused at the same time. 

 

“The new base will be needed to gather another place. Zarkon’s main command center.” Coran said. “It won’t be easy to get in though. From the coordinates, it’s not too far, a small wormhole jump and we will be there.” He said proudly. “There is a little bit of an issue though.” 

 

“What issue, Coran?” Hunk asked with a puzzled face. 

 

“The base we are supposed to infiltrate is lead by a commander running under Zarkon. They are known to have an addiction and also have a high engineering intellect. They would find us quickly.” 

 

“If they were to find us, Zarkon’s force would be after us immediately.” Allura completed. 

 

“What about their addiction? What is it??” Keith asked. Coran stiffens at Keith’s question. 

 

“Actually…” Coran mumbled, playing nervously with his mustache. 

 

“Coran.” Keith’s voice drops low. 

 

“They have a particular interest in young female adults!” The time stopped. 

 

“Eh..?” Everyone said in unison.

 

Shiro brought back everyone to reality with a clearing throat. “We will find another way around.” 

 

“Well, the good side is that it’s a good two days of space flight. The bad side is that we will need a team to infiltrate the base.” Coran said with a sigh. Everyone sighed.

 

\----

 

The Squad had respected the Princess’s request to let Nakia out once a day to make sure she was back in motion slowly. Her emotions in check with the help of Laneila, Nakia was confident to start training again. Her leg was better. They quickly took Roe’s training regiment between themselves. 

 

Watching the Squad train from the observatory block, the paladins took notes for future ideas. Coran took the role of instructing the girls. They had to practice the Paladin’s code at the early stage, making sure to fight the Altean gladiator with all their might.

 

They took a rest. Based on their formation they had been using in their training, Coran came up with an idea. The idea of them infiltrating the base. There was only one female left to complete the team. He called everyone on the command deck. 

 

“I’ve found a plan to help with the infiltration. We can send them over. It’s an harmless mission and it will do good to bring Nakia back in the team.” Coran said to Shiro. The Black paladin wanted to disagree. 

 

Coran knelt in front of the squad, pleading them to give his plan a chance. The girls sweatdropped. They surely accepted the mission without a doubt but it still missed their fifth infiltrator. 

 

“If it can help the cause, it’s okay I guess.” Clara said. 

 

Leila was a bit off the idea but accepted. Roe flushed a little as they read about the exotic dance bar they would be infiltrating. Nakia looked at the information. 

 

“Why.” She stated. 

 

“You girls might need a little dance instructor and I may be the one knowing the hip moves.” Coran said with a move exaggeration. Nakia cringed. 

 

“I’d say Lance has better dance fluidity.” Leila pointed her friend behind her. Lance smiled proudly. 

 

“Why now.” Keith pinched his nose. Nakia raises her hand. 

 

“Hm?” Coran looked at her. 

 

“You said exotic… I only know one person that can do the trick.” She spoke. “It might just be enjoyable for them more than for us.” 

 

“Who are you talking about--” Lance was going to say until he realized. “Wait...no.” 

 

Releasing the sword from his seal, Lance’s counterpart landed gracefully on the ground. 

 

“We meet again everyone.” He smirked at Lance.

 

“YOU DO DIRTY DANCING?!” Lance nearly shouted.

 

**_Log 013: Exotic HQ_ **


	14. CSQ Log 013 - Exotic HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to find more about Zarkon's central command, the girls go on an exotic mission.

 

**_***_ ** Boaniusic tambourines, tyriasneya flutes and ghalyriansic violins were echoing throughout the hall. The booming music through the headquarters main festivities room made the patrons rather excited at the presence of the young looking females. Many types of female alien species were going around. Some of them were dancing on the tables, while others were serving drinks to the hungry males searching for their attention. 

 

Bowing forward by one Galran officer, Clara put her hand down on the table by the drink in front of him. She made the most charming smile she could display. “Is there anything you could tell me about your lord Zarkon? Any places he likes to go or maybe...hide his special weapons?” She giggled, excusing herself. “Sorry, it’s only for the  _ play. _ We love to tease our clients.” The Galra officer stuttered trying to speak but nothing was coming out. He was drinking in the view in front of him. The beautiful scarred body with the gorgeous blue eyes making it obvious that the teasing wouldn’t end there.

 

Stepping on the stage with slow movements, the auburn haired girl lowered over showing her features, opening her arms into the air while jiggling her chain belt and bracelets. Moving her hips left and right, she put her arms on the back of her head. Lifting herself on her right leg to exercise her stability, she soon came back to her initial position to twirl around. 

 

The music soon died down as the officer asked for the attention of the customers of his bar. They exchanged some eyes with the new group. The one in charge of the headquarters had called the group’s name out loud to get their attention.

 

“You girls have a good starting point. Put on an even better show and you will be heavily gifted with the best treasures of the universe Zarkon would give to his subjects.” He snarled. “And you, the brunette.” 

 

“Yes, Commander~” The voice sounded so soft and milky as she spoke, blinking her eyes two times. 

 

“Gimme the good stuff or you girls will spend the rest of your days here.” He eyed the Squad with a dirty grin. Bending over to show themselves to the rules, they simply responded: 

 

“Yes my lord.” They all said, only to see the tallest of them approaching the Commander, swaying her hips and caressing his beard. 

 

“Anything you wish for, dear.” She said once more. From the background, the girls were shivering to remember how they even got into this mess. Clara was gawking at the thought of seducing a man already. If it had to be a part of the plan, she would kill the next male in her presence if he looked at her the very wrong way. She promised so.

 

\----

 

_ A few hours back, in the Castle of Lions… _

 

“You girls might need a little dance instructor and I may be the one knowing the hip moves.” Coran said with a move exaggeration. Nakia cringed. 

 

“I’d say Lance has better dance fluidity.” Leila pointed to her friend behind her. Lance smiled proudly. 

 

“Why now.” Keith pinched his nose. Nakia raises her hand. 

 

“Hm?” Coran looked at her. 

 

“You said exotic… I only know one person that can do the trick.” She spoke. “It might be more enjoyable for them than for us.” 

 

“Who are you talking about--” Lance was going to say until he realized. “Wait...no.” 

 

Releasing the sword from his seal, Lance’s counterpart landed gracefully on the ground. 

 

“We meet again, everyone.” He smirked at Lance.

 

“YOU DO DIRTY DANCING?!” Lance nearly shouted. 

 

Everyone looked at Lance unimpressed. Some of them crossed their arms over their chest in disapproval. The Cuban scowled. The counterpart, on the other hand, was having the best view of his life. He smirked at his twin watching him lamenting in front of his friends. 

 

“It’s not dirty dancing. It’s exotic. I know the ropes to teach them how to dance.” He eyed Nakia from the corner of his eye, to which she twitched and looked away. 

 

“Anyway, that doesn’t make any sense! How will this help us with the infiltration?” Pidge questioned Nakia. 

 

“He came often on missions with me when I was starting off as a Knight of Senegha. Infiltrating is kind of his thing because of one ability he has. I don’t think this would be an issue.” 

 

Leila, Clara and Roe looked at her with big eyes. She shrugged.. Coran was back to his usual self and cleared his throat to get their attention once more. 

 

“I did a little research about the headquarters. The dancers there are known as belly dancers. I conclude it will be an easy task for you girls to get in and put the virus in the computer system quickly.” 

 

“Coran.” Laneila spoke.

 

“Yes, Lanc--I mean twin Lance.” Coran looked up at the half-naked creature. 

 

“It's okay, I don’t mind. About the infiltration, why do they need a lot of knowledge about dancing?” 

 

“About that, I suppose the Altean wardrobe will be enough to get the appropriate costumes. As for the dancing part, I’m sorry. I have to leave it in your hands.” 

 

Laneila hummed in approval, turning his head towards the girls with a mischievous smile across his face. A very dirty grin. Nakia knew this smile too well. 

 

“Run!” She snapped. 

 

The girls retreated backward. Cracking his knuckles, Laneila used his water ability to create an ice wall in the corridor, resulting in the girls colliding against it with a hard thud. Roe had hit her head first into the ice, creating an obvious crack across the ice surface.

 

The doors closed after he left the room. The Paladins heard their protests and screams. He hushed them with a peal of chuckling laughter. The next hour after, they came back in the command room where they were discussing about the computer room located in the lower grounds of the headquarters. 

 

Coran displayed the planet’s main entryway where Zarkon’s small fleet was. The 3D map of the base was rather small compared to the other different bases they’ve visited. Acting as a drinking establishment,  it was still heavily guarded in the back. The corridors were not large enough for two persons to stand next to each other. The question remained why would they allow such activities when Zarkon granted them support for his thirsty commanders. 

 

“The base is a three block perimeter. The main room is the dancing bar slash festivity room where the boss is most of the time. Second part of the base is the defense system of the planet where they scan for any intruders in the skies of the planet itself. The third part is where the computer room is and where it’s more heavily guarded. Also, there is a small storage room where they leave the drinks and food. It seems the private quarters aren’t even apparent on the map, which I find weird. It’s probably within the corridors.” 

 

Pidge had scanned the rest of the based from their position. Pushing her glasses up, she looked over at the door. 

 

Her lips became one thin line. Her expression caught the boys’ attention. They turned around to see the Squad entering the room. Leila was wearing a two-piece costume with a light orange veil over her hips with darker colors matching her bandana. Clara still had her usual teal color pattern with light and dark colors. Her hair was pulled in a high bun over her head. Roe wore a more loose two-piece with a darker grey palette. Her eyes brightened more with the presence of her golden earrings. Her long hair tied up in a beautiful ponytail. Lastly, Nakia was wearing a dark red-violet top with the hip cloth heavily inspired by Laneila’s fashion. The three main had their mouth concealed with a piece of cloth. 

 

Leila walked over to Keith. “How...do I look?” She blinked her eyes in a cute manner. Keith glared daggers at Laneila but it soon was met with Lance’s defying eyes. Oh… it was ON. 

 

“Quit staring already.” The 15 year old sounded really disappointed with their presence due to their  _ good features. _ “The mission is for five  _ females _ . Where is the last one?” She asked. 

 

Pidge was cut off by Lance approaching the girls with a flirty demeanor, leaving Shiro slapping the back of the Cuban’s head.

 

“Focus Lance. No flirting.” Shiro said with a hard tone. 

 

“I got this covered.” Laneila said. Everyone looked at him.  Moving his finger around, a wave passed around him, hiding him completely. He was later shown with a completely different appearance. His body had changed from a half-naked guy to a beautiful woman with long brown hair. Her boobs bouncing out and covered with a kimono top. Everyone gasped aside from Nakia folding her arms against her chest.

 

“Wait...wait a minute. Are you saying I’d look like this as a chick? That’s neat!” Lance commented to be flicked on the forehead by Laneila. He fell head first on the ground. 

 

Allura cleared her voice as she brought everyone back to the main mission point. 

 

“I will give the girls specific roles according to your abilities thus far.” She swiped the map of the central station. Small dots appeared representing the girl's respective colors. 

 

“May I request Roe and Nakia as dancers?” Laneila asked. “They were pretty good when they practiced earlier.” She smiled with her finger against her lips. Remembering how much Roe took the dance lesson more as a training lesson like the others. She was a quick learner, she must admit.

 

“If you think it will suit them the best. I guess I can let it be. Leila, you will be a waitress. Clara, be on the side to entertain the nearest patrons. Any info from them could be a valuable tip for the whereabouts of Zarkon.” 

 

The girls agreed to Allura’s plan and left for the base. 

 

\-----

 

The music continued on by the demand of the boss. Once again it shortly paused as he asked the brunette and auburn females to get on stage. The same instrument as the introduction scene played. Roe, Clara and Nakia exchanged glares. 

 

Extending their arms over their heads, they moved in the same rhythm of the music. Swaying their hips at the right tempo, they stepped aside to let Roe take the front row. She moved her body along with the rest of the acoustic. Clara had knelt in front of the consumers moving her hips right and left, jiggling her belt jewelry. She was quick to get a small piece off their table and gently gave it to Nakia in the most discreet way possible. 

 

Giving space to the two others in the front, Nakia took the cue of Leila’s gaze. Stepping closer to the edge of the dancing platform, she threw the Galran USB key to the dancer. 

 

The blonde walked over casually catching the device while giving drinks to the Galran scouts. Some of them were hungry looking over their presentation and the view of their whole bodies. 

 

Finally catching on the closest instrument of the violin features, Nakia took a position at the center. The boss was too busy to drink in the back of the bar. His eyes fell on them.

 

**_**_ ** As the beat picked up, Nakia let her hips move with the violin beat. Leila gave the drinks to the Demelvian elf as she walked sexily to the commander with his liquor. She stroked his beard as she walked back to the stage to help Nakia out with the dance with the two others. Leila was able to quickly get a sentry up for Pidge and come back to the stage as well. The five dancing in sync catching the eye of everyone. Some vocals from the squad were also heard to put more emphasis on their movements. 

 

Coming finally to the end of the dance, Clara made a full split forward while everyone posed with a final move. The Galra made outbursts of envy and joy. Drunk as they were, they were only watching for the pleasure.

 

\-----

 

Pidge was able to take control of the sentry quicker than she predicted. She looked at Shiro and Coran. “I finally got online. I’m heading for the central computer room.”

 

The sentry went down the corridor. Coran looked at the map where the dot was flashing showing the direction the robot took. They spoke to their counterparts to leave in under the boss’s order to run a quick scan of the alarms inside the bar. The obliged. Pidge made a thumbs up to Shiro. 

 

“Alright.” Shiro pressed his finger on the comms system. “Girls get on the move. You finished your task. Soon as we get you out, we’ll leave.” The girls hummed at the order of the Black Paladin. 

 

\------

 

Stepping off of the stage in a hurry, the General caught them from behind catching them in a gross bear hug. He looked at their bodies with a pang of hunger and malice. Only one of them stood out the most and it was the female counterpart of Lance. 

 

“Honey, come with me. I would like to show you something in my private rooms.” He nuzzled Laneila. He looked at the others, pushing them away softly. “Come.” 

 

Laneila paused a moment before smiling at the gross man. Nakia met her gaze. One thing she knew what they would be up to and potentially gonna take advantage of it. 

 

“Laneila.” She whispered. 

 

“Yes, hun?~” 

 

“Make him have  **_nightmares._ ** ” She said with a cute smile. The cute smile that could kill anyone on sight. Even the squad stepped a bit on the side as they gathered near the main entrance, trying to walk past the guards. Even with their best performances, they were still hostile to them. Walking down the path next to the base, they heard a loud screech from the back quarters of the headquarters itself. 

 

\------

 

Popping out of the shadow portal, the girls fell on their bean bags in the living room. They sighed of relief once they had a small blanket on their shoulders and waiting for Laneila to come back. Coming out of the portal as a male again, he was humming happily. Of course, he had respected Nakia’s command. 

 

The paladins came in the living room, opening the screen where a new map was drawn. Pidge and Hunk pointed out the new informations. 

 

“You guys were awesome on the stage. Who believed we’d see Nakia playing that instrument so well!” Hunk complimented, making the girls flush slightly. Laneila sat casually on the ground, his knees under his butt as a support. 

 

Coran pulled out the feed of the camera of the HQ. They saw the sentries going on alert around the base, many of the female aliens were soon rescued by strangers. They concluded they were rebels.

 

The next camera plan, everyone saw the commander on the ground, petrified from something he saw in pure horror. Nakia looked at Laneila who was quite happy of his service. This didn’t even need to be questioned for the best of everyone’s sake.

 

The counterpart excused himself, leaving the room. Lance quickly approached to look at Leila but he was cut short by Keith’s intervention. He was the first to kneel in front of her.  Lance nearly stumbled on Nakia but he was able to regain his stability. Gentle as possible, he looked at her and put his trench coat on her shoulders. 

 

“Just...keep it till you feel better..” He got up and put his hands into his pockets. He left the room. Nakia looked at the coat and smelt his scent. She felt the gaze of the squad snickering. She blushed and hugged the coat against herself. 

 

“We found the next coordinates.” Allura announced. “There is a carriage port in the next quadrant. It is where the vessels stop by to replenish and leave back to the main command center.” 

 

“Directly to Zarkon.” Shiro said. 

 

“That’s great! We get to move there, gather the intel, and finish Zarkon off!” Roe said happily. 

 

“It’s not this simple.” Alfor AI appeared. “I would like to speak in private with the Squad, if  you don’t mind.” The paladins agreed.

 

\------

 

“I’d rather not let you go on the mission we are heading for.” Alfor spoke. “It would be dangerous and you’ve already faced enough danger thus far. My daughter doesn’t need any more grief.”

 

The Squad looked ashamed as they looked at each other. It was evident being sent on the battlefield wasn’t a thing they were trained for. Two missions almost got them killed and it wouldn’t be good to have a major loss aboard. Alfor’s daughter already lost her people. Coran wanted to find his own daughter, and they were pretty sure it would end badly. 

 

“Stay aboard and provide the help they will need to counter-attack.” He asked. “I’m asking this not as the king of Altea, but as a father who cares about everybody aboard the Castle of Lions.” 

 

Alfor wished them to get some rest. They didn’t go right away. They were changed at least into pajamas and all decided to sit in the star deck, the first place they all hang out as a group of friends and officially became the squad. 

 

“Already this far...huh…” Clara said. 

“I can’t believe we went through as much as the guys did.” Roe said with a quiet tone. 

“Yeah right… the rides...the fight…” Leila added. 

“Meeting each other.” Nakia finished. They looked at each other.

 

It took only a minute, they hugged each other tightly. Voltron was meant to be the best weapon to defeat Zarkon. What if they weren’t strong enough to face the Galran emperor yet? 

 

Were they even meant to be a part of this?

 

Log 014- Serpent’s hole.

 

 ** _***_** [**_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPjJ8DW05Fk &ab_channel=NaruDara_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPjJ8DW05Fk&ab_channel=NaruDara)

 

**_**_ ** [ **_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11S5tcT2Tm0 &ab_channel=LindseyStirling_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11S5tcT2Tm0&ab_channel=LindseyStirling)


	15. CSQ Log 014 - Serpent's Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get in action and help Voltron out. Will they succeed?

 

Letting go from their hug, the girls lifted their heads after hearing Allura’s voice on the communication speakers in the living room. Everyone was asked to meet on the bridge. The Squad noticed that they had managed to get out of a wormhole while they were venturing back to the central room of the Castle of Lions. 

 

“The coordinates that Laneila and Clara were able to gather with the help of Pidge for the computer room were right. We have jumped out at the right comet field near the headquarters where we need to be,” Coran said with an enthusiastic tone, wiping a fake happy tear from his eye. 

 

Closing in by a few moons of a planet, they hid there in orbit. From their perspective, they were able to see the base. Some Galran cruisers were lifting off and another was about to dock. Pidge had been able to track the cruiser’s next trip; Zarkon’s main command center. It was their chance to have a look and find the emperor and end his tyranny. 

 

Pidge stopped everyone with her reasoning. “The Squad’s only been back for a few hours. Now it’s our part to play. We will go aboard their hideout and take everything we need to locate Zarkon’s whereabouts.” 

 

“Pidge is right.” Shiro looked at the Squad with a concerned frown. “You need to rest until then. We will make sure everything is secured. If something happens, you leave and we will meet elsewhere.” 

 

“But Shiro--” Clara was cut short by Allura. 

 

“I will go with you.” She said. The crew turned around to look at her in pure shock. 

 

“There is no way you are going, Princess. It is too dangerous.” Coran said. 

 

“I agree with Coran.” Shiro said with his hands held up in surrender. “We don’t know what could happen to you if you ever get caught… I don’t think they favor alive Alteans at this very moment.” 

 

Allura frowned, slightly offended. “I’m more built to fight than anyone aboard this ship with all of you united.” The boys and girls groaned. 

 

“Allura does have a point… She has the strength…” Roe said scratching the back of her head.

 

“The skill of leadership…”  Leila pointed out, feeling the eyes of Lance on her back. 

 

“She is the only one able to make the castle move…” Clara also said. 

 

Waiting for a fourth voice to speak, all the eyes were on Nakia. She stiffens with a slight trouble look. She didn’t know what to say at this point. 

 

“They went over the prioritized points… I don’t have anything to add.” The Demelvian replied.

 

Coran had been left with the Squad in the command room where he would be supervising the Paladins and the Princess, which he finally gave in to letting her go. An hour had passed since their departure. 

 

It took a short while before they were tracking the cruiser leaving the port of the supply headquarters. Coran took a closer look to make sure everything was alright. The alarm was quick enough to catch them off guard as they heard yelling through the helmets of the boys. 

 

“Get back to the castle! We need to go after them!” Pidge shouted. 

 

“What about Shiro and Allura!? They are still inside the cruiser! We have to go after them.” Hunk said with a distressed tone. It made the blood run cold in the Squad’s bodies. They were standing there, not knowing what to do. 

 

“What’s goin on--” Coran was pushed away from his station of work where Leila and Clara started to type away quickly on the Altean keyboard to find the coordinates of the cruiser leaving their field of view soon taking to high speed of light. 

 

“The coordinates are already in our hands.” Clara said as she appeared in everyone’s screen of their lions. 

 

“Good, see you in a few.” Keith said. 

 

\----

 

The paladins entered the bridge without Allura. Where was she? 

 

“Shiro, where is Allura?” Coran asked with a demanding voice. He put his hands on his shoulder. 

 

“As we were heading back… she took my place… and pushed me in the escape pod. She stayed behind.” 

 

“I knew it! I warned you… I warned her… I warned you all!” Coran snapped. “Not only did you break the trust of a leader, you are just not able to get back on your decisions.” The old Altean poked hardly at the chest plate. Shiro remained silent with his gaze on the side. 

 

Coran’s eyes also ran on the paladins. “You are still naive Earthlings and you can’t even see the scale of this problem with your own eyes! You are just failures of what Alfor expected of the crew here.” 

 

Keith marched up to argue back but Leila stepped in front of him and held out her arms, blocking his path. “Leila get out of my way.” 

 

Leila hummed as a negative response. She looked at him with a look he knew too well. Guild, pity...even… a bit of disgust. His eyes grew shocked. It was the same expression Shiro would give him when he tended to have fought in the Garrison. A look he grew to hate. 

 

More time to build his walls up once again, like no one would trust him. Not even his own friends. He turned his heels, walked to the nearest wall and punched it. His wrist guard was broken and his hand hurt. 

 

The tension had been too hard to support. Nakia stepped on the main stage where Allura would stand. 

 

“That’s enough.” She said. “You are just lamenting yourselves when nothing happened yet. Allura is still alive. I feel her energy. If we don’t do something now, we’ll lose her. That is not what Coran wants - to be the last Altean alive. Let’s get on the move and save Allura.” 

 

“Nakia is right.” Clara stood up and clenched her fists. “It’s not going to do any good to stand here and do nothing.” 

 

“Are we a team or not?” Roe also spoke up. “We are individual beings. We make mistakes, but mistakes can be fixed.” 

 

Shiro looked at Coran who seemed to be calmer. He had taken his position once more. He wiped his tears away and turned his head towards the paladins. 

 

“I’m sorry… I’ve been taken by my emotions.” Coran smiled weakly. “Let’s go save the princess.” Everyone agreed. Coran looked at the Squad. 

 

“All we need is a plan.” Shiro said.

 

\-----

 

“Team, eyes front. We have a plan to get back Allura.” Shiro said. “We are going to jump in the heart of the enemy and remain undetected.” 

 

“I thought we needed Allura to travel through wormholes.” Pidge pointed out, placing her glasses back on her nose. 

 

“It is true that Allura is the source of power for the Castle, but we might have enough energy to make one jump. Once on the other side, we will hide in one of the planet gas systems within Zarkon’s central command.” Coran explained as he displayed the holographic map of the planet he mentioned. 

 

“The gas is so dense, we will be hidden.” 

 

“From there, we will scan for Allura on Zarkon’s ship and attack before he even knows what hits him.” 

 

“I hope we will have enough to get in. But without Allura we won’t be able to wormhole out.” Coran countered. 

 

“We don’t care, we’re not leaving without her.” Shiro commented. He nodded at everyone to get ready. 

 

\---- 

 

Allura was waiting in her cell. Her ears twitched as she heard the door opening. A young red haired male stopped before her with two druids. 

 

“Princess. You are asked to follow us.” He said with a commanding tone. 

 

Arriving in front of Zarkon for a second time, the Altean princess was already getting more worked up in his presence. 

 

“You monster!” She snapped. “You killed my people and my father! My home planet is gone because of you!” 

 

Zarkon barely moved as Haggar, the witch, lifted her hand to electrocute the poor Altean in agony. She fell on her legs, trembling from the shock treatment. 

 

“Wieder. You are dismissed.” Zarkon ordered. The vampire bowed and turned around to be followed by the elderly witch behind him. Two druids moved forward to pick Allura up and make sure she was still alive. 

 

Haggar stopped the vampire in the hallway. 

 

“Zarkon may have ordered you to stay put but I am giving you a specific personal order. Make sure no one puts their nose in this fight. The Emperor wants to get Voltron at any cost. Do I make myself clear, Wieder?”

 

“Of course. Your order is my command.” 

 

Allura was able to hear his name from afar. She flashed a memory of herself and Nakia speaking about him, his past nightmare. She could finally put a face to the name the Demelvian had mentioned to her. It was him. 

 

Her goal was to make sure her crew and the paladins are safe at any level.

 

\------

  
  


The castle ship was able to make a successful jump. Hiding in the thick clouds of the gas planet, Coran started to scan through Zarkon’s command ship. 

 

“I can sense Allura’s energy. It is fairly weak but we know she is there.” Coran said. 

 

“Paladins. We get in, get Allura, and leave this place as soon as we make it back.” Shiro said. Everyone agreed. Nakia and Roe took Keith and Lance’s place for the fighting pods. They wanted to make sure their own effort would pay off if they were attacked. Clara was also ready with her post and Leila was in front of Coran. 

 

Looking at Voltron being formed and heading straight for the predator’s mouth, they got their special weapon ready. Cutting through the flying ships and destroying the fleets the best they could. They suddenly froze up, alerting the crew aboard the castle ship of a problem. 

 

The sword shattered into dust and Voltron was dispersed. 

 

“What happened!?” Everyone was shocked. 

 

“I don’t know! I can’t control Black! It’s like if something is controlling it from the inside!” Shiro spoke out until he felt the light change and the Galra sign in the dashboard. He was suddenly ejected from Black to land harshly on the side of a plank of Zarkon’s ship. 

 

“Oh no! What the heck is that?!” Hunk nearly yelled in the mic. 

 

“A barrier?!” Lance snapped. 

 

“Girls! It’s time!” Coran ordered. “Do what you must but return alive.” He said with a frown. Roe and Nakia used their bracelet to change quickly in their suit and put their helmets on. Clara and Leila followed in suit. 

 

Getting out of Nakia’s portal, the four girls put themselves against the nearest wall. A few sentries were walking through the corridor on high alert. 

 

“Get on the move. The energy signature of Allura is close to you!” He said in their helmets. Still hidden in the shadows of the ship corridors, druids were patrolling. A few of them passed until one of them stopped. They have turned around passing near them. Nakia stepped out and impaled them from behind. Laneila chuckled at the blood thirst she had given towards them. 

 

Channeling the conversations of the paladins with the Squad’s, Coran had found out Zarkon had evacuated the ship to personally attack the paladins. Remembering that the Lions dismantled and the Black lion’s problem, he knew they had to hurry up. Everyone cheered on Keith’s effort to push Black out of Zarkon’s reach. 

 

“Who is that?” Keith asked through the field of view he was floating in. 

 

“Let me see… oh no! Keith, you need to get out of there! It’s Zarkon! He is too strong for you!” Coran pleaded. 

 

“This is our chance to end the Galra!” Keith dove in nose first. 

 

“KEITH!” Everyone called. The helmets of the girls started to cut short after their call. Putting their priority to save Allura on the top of their list, they moved. As taught by Coran and Alfor’s AI, they fought through the bots guarding the princess’s cell.

 

Finishing them off with their own brutal force, Roe and Clara encouraged Leila to put her fingers to work and unlock the door. Allura shot her head up, surprised but yet relieved to see the girls. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Allura asked. “I thought I asked Shiro no to--” 

 

“We need you, princess. We are not leaving anyone behind.” Roe helped her up. “That’s the paladin’s duty, is it not?” She smiled. Allura returned the smile. 

 

“Let’s get going.” 

 

“Where’s the exit?” Leila said. On cue, a breach opened through the wall where Hunk shot a few robots away. 

 

“Come on guys! The Taxi Hunk is here!” Hunk greeted. They all felt relieved. 

 

The communication came back on as they heard only Shiro’s grunts. Quickly getting aboard Yellow’s jaw, Nakia was the last to board. Her eyes met others. A running vampire was coming after her friends. 

 

“NOT THIS TIME! Shadow chains!” Black metallic heavy chains grew out of the ground. It trapped the commander down. “You won’t get me this time..” She sighed. 

 

“N E B!” Wieder yelled in pure anger. 

 

Clara was quick to pull Nakia inside the yellow lion’s jaw as they flew off. Shiro managed to save Keith and the Red Lion to head back in the castle of lions. Helping the princess to move to the command room with her portal access, Nakia collapsed to the ground. 

 

“Hang on tightly! We are making a jump!” Allura’s voice rang in the whole castle. Pushing the mic button, Wieder ordered an Ion cannon to be shot at them. It didn’t miss. The castle shook violently. As they passed through the formed wormhole, it got cursed by the witch. 

 

Roe and Nakia gasped hardly by the sudden charge of magic running near them sending their spirits hearing two loud roars. As visions of lions formed in their minds, they were not able to stand up straight. The yellow lion was sent out of his hangar also taking the girls with them. 

 

The Squad flew out of his mouth making them cry of confusion. Trying to get their hands, Nakia did her best to pull out a spell. A barrier surrounded every girl alone. They lost sight of each other after they fell out of the wormhole field. 

  
  


\-----

 

Location…. Booting….

 

Planet…. Yezurn.

 

The castle had lost communication with the paladins and the squad. As if they had been put to sleep until their senses would kick back in…

 

Roe had hit her head, Clara was on the ground casted away from the old vegetation, Leila was hanging in a tree, and Nakia had been stabbed in her bad shoulder through her old scar. 

 

Will they be okay?

  
  
  


**LOGBOOK 1 END.**

**ARCHIVED.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**_Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smyth DATA MEMORY SYSTEM._ **

**_REBOOT._ **

.

**_ CLICK. _ **


End file.
